That night
by wolfishaya
Summary: Ambientata nella quarta stagione. Emma è preoccupata per Regina, ancora sotto copertura con le Queens of Darkness, ma forse dovrebbe preoccuparsi per se stessa... AVVISO IMPORTANTE: i primi capitoli sono molto pesanti, saltateli se il tema stupro è un trigger per voi.
1. Capitolo 1

Emma guardò ancora una volta lo schermo del cellulare, inutilmente. Il segnale era sparito nel nulla. Non c'era modo di sapere dove fosse Regina. Sbuffando lo ripose nella tasca destra del giaccone per poi strofinarsi le mani, soffiandoci sopra aria calda. Era una notte gelida e dannatamente umida.  
Alzò gli occhi sullo chalet di legno. Una tenue luce ambrata scivolava fuori dalle finestre e illuminava gli alberi attorno alla struttura, rendendo quel luogo quasi accogliente nella sua silenziosa immobilità. Se non avesse saputo che probabilmente c'erano tre donne potenzialmente letali all'interno, più una a cui teneva parecchio, le sarebbe sembrato un bel posto.  
Aspettare non sarebbe servito a nulla, quindi Emma si decise ad agire. Si espose appena muovendo un passo fuori dalla protezione degli alti alberi sempreverdi, all'erta. Nonostante il rumore di foglie secche schiacciate dal suo stivale destro, nessuno aprì la porta del cottage.  
Emma si guardò intorno. La macchina di Crudelia era ancora lì, ferma e spenta, parcheggiata alla bell'e meglio al limitare della strada sterrata che portava allo chalet. Non si sentiva il minimo suono provenire dall'interno dell'abitazione, e questo allarmava Emma più di ogni altra cosa. Il silenzio assoluto che regnava tra quegli alberi secolari la terrorizzava.  
Dunque, se Crudelia era all'interno, poteva supporre che ci fosse anche Ursula. Riguardo a Malefica non poteva esserne certa.  
Aveva lasciato Regina due ore prima, dopo aver attivato la localizzazione sul suo cellulare e averla implorata di farla andare con lei. Quella storia di mandare Regina sotto copertura non le andava giù, era troppo pericoloso. Cioè, _sapeva_ che Regina era in grado di cavarsela, eppure aveva una brutta sensazione riguardo all'intera faccenda. Non conosceva né Crudelia né Ursula, ma a Malefica aveva tirato una spada, e di certo non voleva che Regina si ritrovasse ad affrontare quel drago, soprattutto se era arrabbiata. Essere presi in giro non fa mai piacere, no? Per questo era corsa fino a lì, fino al punto indicatole dal navigatore, quando il segnale del cellulare di Regina si era bloccato. Qualcosa non andava. Più che lo schermo dell'iPhone, era il suo stomaco a dirglielo.  
Prese un respiro, cercando di calmarsi. Era il momento di scoprire se Regina era all'interno. In fondo, poteva sempre usare la scusa dello "sceriffo diligente" e alzare i tacchi nel caso non ci fosse stato nulla di sospetto. Insomma, magari le si era solo scaricata la batteria.  
Così si avvicinò alla porta dello chalet, prese un altro respiro che si condensò in una nuvoletta candida nell'aria fredda della notte e bussò piano alla porta di legno scuro. Attese, ma nessuno le aprì. Con i muscoli tesi allo spasmo e la pelle d'oca, nonché la mano destra sul calcio della pistola, provò a bussare più forte. La porta dondolò docile verso l'interno con uno scricchiolio d'invito. Emma si irrigidì. Si mosse appena per guardare all'interno, il cuore a mille, ma non riuscì a vedere altro che la luce morbida e cangiante del fuoco acceso.  
Chiuse le dita guantate della mano destra intorno all'impugnatura della Glock, Emma spinse con il palmo della mano sinistra contro il pannello di legno, aprendo di più la porta. La stanza era vuota, una poltrona davanti al camino senza segni di utilizzo, un tavolino, due sedie. L'unico segno di vita era il camino acceso e palpitante. Riusciva a percepirne il calore già da lì. Sulla sinistra c'era una porta, ma era chiusa. Emma entrò con cautela, continuando a guardarsi intorno anche se non c'era nessuno nella sala. Mosse qualche passo verso il camino, tenendo sempre sotto controllo con la coda dell'occhio la porta alla sua sinistra.  
«C'è nessuno?» chiese, la voce alta abbastanza da farsi sentire anche oltre quella porta. Dalle finestre era visibile il bosco, gli alberi neri contro lo sfondo stellato del cielo notturno. Nient'altro.  
Controllato il resto della stanza, si voltò verso la porta chiusa. Con il cuore che le rimbombava nei timpani fece qualche passo, silenzioso sul prezioso tappeto oro e porpora. Stava per aprirla quando sentì un movimento alle sue spalle. Fece per voltarsi ma la porta si aprì, e allo stesso tempo sentì il rumore, netto e definitivo, di quella d'ingresso che si chiudeva.


	2. Capitolo 2

_Ci è voluto un po' perché ero sinceramente indecisa se continuare a postarla o cancellarla. Rinnovo l'avviso: non leggete se il tema stupro è un trigger per voi. Inizierà a farsi sentire da qui in poi._

Un sorriso sinistro curvò verso l'alto le labbra piene di Malefica.  
«Guarda guarda…» mormorò «… l'uccellino è caduto nella trappola.»  
Emma ebbe appena il tempo di spalancare gli occhi che sentì qualcosa di viscido e freddo insinuarsi nell'apertura delle maniche del cappotto e stringerle i polsi, costringendola con una forza inumana a distanziare le braccia dal corpo. Provò a divincolarsi osservando con orrore i tentacoli neri avvolgersi come spire intorno alle sue braccia. Le ventose aderirono alla sua pelle mentre gli arti, scivolando sotto alle maniche della giacca e del maglione, ne strappavano i tessuto riducendole a brandelli. Le piume d'oca del giaccone fluttuarono ai suoi fianchi, ricadendo lentamente a terra.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo, Malefica? Siete impazzite?» sbraitò Emma, a metà tra panico e rabbia. Come poteva essere stata così stupida? La stretta sulle sue braccia si fece più ferma, quasi dolorosa. Emma provò di nuovo a strattonare i tentacoli, ma Ursula, alle sue spalle, non sembrò farci molto caso.  
«Oh, non prendertela, Salvatrice…» commentò la strega del mare «… in fondo non è colpa tua se la tua famiglia non brilla per l'intelligenza.»  
«Lasciami andare!» gridò rabbiosamente la bionda cercando di divincolarsi. Mentre la mente cercava disperatamente un modo per liberarsi, le emozioni decisero per lei. Emma sentì un fiotto di magia nascere violento nel suo petto. Agì per lasciarla libera, ma Malefica le soffiò in faccia una piccola nuvola verde scuro, e la magia dentro di lei si affievolì come se fosse stata la fiamma di una candela e il drago vi avesse semplicemente soffiato sopra. Emma provò di nuovo ad evocarla, inutilmente. Guardò Malefica, esterrefatta.  
«Che diavolo mi hai fatto?» chiese, la voce più bassa ora, troppo sorpresa per riuscire ad esprimere la rabbia. Malefica le sorrise di nuovo guardandola dall'alto. Si avvicinò a lei, ed Emma fu costretta a piegare il collo per poterla guardare negli occhi. Il drago si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ho limitato i tuoi poteri. Un incantesimo basilare, Salvatrice. Mi aspettavo lo conoscessi.» commentò. Le fece l'occhiolino poi, e una bassa risata le gorgogliò in gola. Emma rabbrividì. Era senza magia.  
Crudelia spuntò alle spalle di Malefica. Osservò Emma con evidente disprezzo mentre le girava attorno come una avvoltoio.  
«Eccola qui, dunque.» notò la donna, la pelliccia bianca lasciata ricadere lenta sugli avambracci. Piantò gli occhi chiari in quelli di Emma, che si sentì come un topo di fronte ad un gatto. Un gatto molto grosso. Più una tigre che un gatto. Tre tigri molto grosse. Ma forse… Malefica era ancora vicina, a meno di un passo da lei. I tentacoli di Ursula, per quanto disgustosi, erano forti, quasi la tenevano sollevata da terra. Emma fece pressione, e quelli si irrigidirono. Ora o mai più, pensò. Prese un respiro e fece leva, sollevandosi sui tentacoli. Tirò un calcio al ventre di Malefica, che incassò il colpo. Il piano era di tirargliene un altro, in faccia magari, ma Ursula fu pronta a reagire: altri due tentacoli afferrarono le sue caviglie e la tennero in piedi, gambe e braccia divaricate.  
«No!» urlò Emma per la frustrazione.  
Malefica rifiutò l'aiuto di Crudelia per rialzarsi, che liquidò il gesto di stizza dell'altra con una scrollata di spalle. Emma sentì lacrime di rabbia cercare di farsi strada, ma le ricacciò indietro.  
«Ribellarti non servirà a niente…» la redarguì la voce di Ursula alle sue spalle. Emma la strattonò ancora, e un tentacolo scivolò sulla sua schiena fino alla sua nuca, insinuandosi poi sotto al suo mento. Emma sentì una fitta di panico assalirla mentre il tentacolo le si avvolgeva intorno al collo, costringendola ad alzare il mento e stringendo, non abbastanza da non farla respirare ma abbastanza da farla sentire in pericolo di vita. Sentì la presenza della strega più vicina ora, il suo calore alle sue spalle. Ursula le parlò all'orecchio. «… ma renderà tutto più divertente.» concluse.  
Malefica ghignò di fronte ad Emma, di nuovo in piedi, di nuovo alta e pericolosa. Crudelia fece lo stesso alla sua sinistra.  
«Oh sì.» commentò il drago guardando Emma negli occhi, facendo schizzare al massimo il suo battito cardiaco. «Ci divertiremo.»  
«Che volete fare?» chiese Emma, la voce che iniziava a tremare, affaticata dalla stretta del tentacolo. «Avrete l'intera città contro…»  
Le tre scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Non noteremmo la differenza, te l'assicuro.» replicò Mal. Si avvicinò ancora poi, fino a posare le mani sul giaccone di Emma. Sorrise ai suoi occhi spalancati mentre afferrava delicatamente tra le dita la zip e la tirava giù, slacciando ciò che rimaneva del giubbotto invernale. Emma provò a divincolarsi.  
«Che stai facendo?!»  
«Oh, Emma…» rispose il drago, gli occhi sul suo corpo ora. «… sembri un pulcino con tutte queste cose addosso…» La giacca si aprì docile sotto il suo tocco. Mal lanciò un'altra occhiata al viso sconvolto di Emma, quindi posò le mani sui suoi fianchi, che sussultarono al tocco estraneo, inaspettato. Accarezzò il morbido maglione grigio che li copriva. «… tutta infagottata, coperta. Ma noi sappiamo bene…» continuò mentre le sfiorava l'orlo dei jeans. Emma sussultò, bianca in viso. «… che c'è un bel cigno sotto tutti questi vestiti.» concluse Malefica guardandola di nuovo negli occhi, uno sguardo feroce, pericoloso nei suoi. Emma si sentì mancare.  
«Non puoi fare sul serio…» sussurrò.  
Mal le sorrise.  
«Vedi, Emma, è esattamente questo il punto...» replicò avvicinando il viso al suo. Col suo corpo così vicino, le sue mani addosso, i tentacoli di Ursula a bloccarla, Emma si sentì totalmente impotente e indifesa. Le lacrime tornarono a premere per uscire. «..Io posso fare tutto ciò che voglio.» continuò la bionda «Anche a te.» aggiunse poi, raggelandola.  
«Malefica, ti prego….» mormorò Emma, sull'orlo del panico, gli occhi lucidi e spalancati.  
L'altra dischiuse le labbra per risponderle ma Crudelia si intromise, mettendosi letteralmente tra le due e strappando la pistola dalla fondina di Emma.  
«Ma guarda cos'abbiamo qui!» esclamò con tono allegro osservando l'arma e allontanandosi di nuovo. Se la rigirò tra le mani come se si trattasse di una vecchia collana che non trovava da tempo. L'attenzione di Emma tornò su Malefica.  
«Dov'è Regina?» chiese, incapace di trattenersi oltre. «L'avete coinvolta nel vostro perverso piano del cazzo?» Malefica inclinò lievemente la testa verso sinistra, forse divertita dalle sue parole a giudicare dallo scintillio nei suoi occhi.  
«No. D'altra parte, lei è una spia. Non sarebbe stato saggio, non trovi?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Sapevano.  
«Che cosa le avete fatto?!» urlò, dando pieno sfogo alla rabbia e alla paura. Malefica sorrise scuotendo il capo.  
«Oh, Emma, sei così ingenua…» commentò, accrescendo la sua rabbia. «Non abbiamo fatto niente a Regina. Perché avremmo dovuto? Lei è esattamente come noi, non illuderti. Può negarlo quanto vuole, ma l'oscurità è parte di lei.»  
«Lei non farebbe mai una cosa del genere…»  
«No?» rise Mal «Sicura?»  
«Basta chiacchiere.» si intromise di nuovo Crudelia, catturando l'attenzione di Malefica. «Mi sto annoiando. Voglio giocare ora.»  
La donna si avvicinò ad Emma. Malefica si fece da parte indicandole la prigioniera con un cenno della mano.  
«È tutta tua.» disse con un enigmatico mezzo sorriso sul volto. L'occhiataccia che le lanciò Crudelia confuse Emma, ma poi la donna le puntò la pistola alla testa, e non ci fu più spazio per altro: aveva disinserito la sicura. Emma impallidì di nuovo.  
«C-Crudelia…» mormorò, tremando. La follia che vedeva nei suoi occhi era sufficiente per farle temere una pallottola in testa.  
«Shhh, parli troppo…» ringhiò la donna. Abbassò l'arma davanti al suo viso. «Apri la bocca.» ordinò. Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Cosa…?» chiese debolmente mentre la bassa risata di Ursula echeggiava alle sue spalle. I tentacoli strinsero, tutti tranne quello attorcigliato intorno al suo collo, fino a farle male. Emma trattenne a stento un gemito, ma vide gli occhi di Crudelia illuminarsi.  
«Apri la bocca.» ripeté la donna, scandendo bene le parole. Emma esitò ancora, e Ursula strinse più forte. Stavolta la Salvatrice gemette di dolore. Se avesse stretto ancora, le avrebbe spezzato le ossa.  
Fece come ordinatole. Crudelia sorrise soddisfatta, e infilò la canna della pistola tra le sue labbra. Emma strizzò gli occhi e trattenne un colpo di tosse. La pistola era fredda, enorme in bocca. Sentì qualche lacrima sfuggirle.  
«Ricordati, Salvatrice…» la voce fredda di Crudelia le sussurrò all'orecchio. «…che se non farai la brava l'ultima sensazione che sentirai prima dello sparo sarà questa. È chiaro?»  
Emma annuì piano, tremando.  
«Brava ragazza…» commentò Ursula, il divertimento nella voce.  
Crudelia si riprese la pistola senza farle male. Emma rischiuse la bocca, lo sguardo basso, scossa da tremiti. Vide le lunghe gambe di Malefica avvicinarsi, ma non ebbe il coraggio di rialzare lo sguardo su di lei. Osservò le sue mani afferrare i lembi del giaccone e allargarli.  
«Questo togliamolo…» mormorò Mal con aria assorta. Lo fece sparire in una voluta di fumo nero e verde. Senza la protezione del giaccone, il cuore di Emma accelerò ancora di più. Mal infilò le dita sotto al maglione di lana, e tirò appena. Emma fece per ritrarsi, ma non poteva muoversi. «… Anche questo è di troppo direi.»  
Un movimento della sua mano, e anche il maglione era sparito. Emma rabbrividì, la pelle improvvisamente nuda. Solo il reggiseno grigio chiaro era rimasto a coprire la parte superiore del suo corpo.  
Alzò gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo predatore di Malefica.  
«Fermati ora.» mormorò, una supplica. «Sei ancora in tempo.»  
Malefica la fissò per qualche istante, poi le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei proprio la figlia di tua madre, Salvatrice.» replicò in un soffio. «Ingenua e terribilmente… stupida.» concluse con disprezzo. Afferrò poi il reggiseno tra le due coppe e tirò con uno strattone, strappandolo. Emma cercò nuovamente di liberarsi dalla morsa dei tentacoli, ma ogni sforzo era inutile. Sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi.  
Malefica spostò lo sguardo alle sue spalle.  
«Lascia, faccio io.» disse.  
Un briciolo di speranza illuse Emma quando la stretta su polsi e caviglie si allentò, ma durò solo un attimo. Una morsa ben più potente e invisibile la bloccò a terra mentre i tentacoli scivolavano via, il viso premuto di lato contro il tappeto e braccia e gambe ancora divaricate. Di colpo, si rese conto di non portare più né jeans né stivali. La sua unica, fragile difesa erano gli slip.  
Le scarpe di Malefica apparvero nel suo campo visivo. Emma si impose di restare calma, ma aveva il respiro pesante, il cuore sembrava sbattere contro il pavimento stesso, e tremava nonostante cercasse con tutta se stessa di non farlo.  
«Regina ci ha raccontato che sei una testa calda, Emma, che è difficile tenerti a bada. Quindi penso proprio che dovremo insegnarti a stare al tuo posto.»  
«Malefica…»  
«Shhh.» la zittì subito l'altra. La pressione sul suo cranio si affievolì per un istante, ma le dita forti del drago si strinsero attorno ai suoi capelli e tirarono, costringendola dolorosamente ad alzare la testa. Riusciva a malapena a respirare in quella posizione. «Vedi? Non sai neanche quando e come parlare. Ma rimedieremo subito, vedrai. Scommetto che non ci vorrà molto.»  
La lasciò andare, e la magia la costrinse di nuovo faccia a terra.


	3. Capitolo 3

Emma tremava e piangeva, dondolandosi sulle natiche, le braccia strette intorno alle gambe piegate, gli occhi premuti contro le ginocchia. Il pigiama grigio era bagnato lì dove le lacrime avevano imbevuto la stoffa felpata.  
«Emma, respira, respira...» Regina ripeté, la voce bassa, delicata. Temeva si sarebbe spezzata, se avesse parlato più forte. Seduta a terra accanto a lei, in una posizione piuttosto scomoda considerati i tacchi e la gonna di pelle, Regina la abbracciava, lasciando che si sfogasse. Erano ferme così da almeno venti minuti. Emma non aveva mai smesso di piangere a dirotto, o di tremare. Era fredda come il ghiaccio nonostante il pigiama caldo che Regina le aveva fatto apparire addosso. Non parlava. Piangeva e basta.  
Regina digrignò i denti al ricordo della causa del suo stato. Un'ondata di rabbia la fece fremere, riportando al suo cuore un fuoco omicida che da tempo non provava. Strinse Emma più forte, baciandole i capelli scarmigliati.  
«È finita, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.» ribadì, muovendo le labbra contro la massa selvaggia di capelli chiari, il suo respiro a muoverli. Emma si aggrappò al suo blazer e Regina si mosse per accoglierla meglio tra le braccia. Oh, credeva di aver odiato Snow White, lo credeva davvero prima di quel giorno. Credeva di aver odiato lei, e credeva di aver odiato la stessa Emma quando era arrivata a Storybrooke e cercava di portarle via suo figlio. Ma ora sapeva che cosa fosse veramente l'odio. Crudelia aveva pagato. Ursula e Malefica lo avrebbero fatto, molto, molto presto. 

Passarono due ore. Emma smise di piangere, si alzò, accettò l'aiuto di Regina per entrare nella doccia. L'acqua calda mondò il suo corpo per più di un'ora, riempendo il bagno di un vapore denso, viscoso, tanto che le girava leggermente la testa quando uscì, coperta di nuovo dal pigiama. Regina l'aspettava fuori dalla porta, uno sguardo preoccupato su di lei. Sentì la sua magia accarezzarle la cute, e i suoi capelli, che non aveva avuto la forza di asciugare, erano improvvisamente in ordine. Non riuscì a provare gratitudine, o persino fastidio, tuttavia. Si accorse in quel momento che non provava assolutamente niente.  
«Vieni.» Regina disse piano, gentile come non era mai stata. La portò nella sua camera da letto. Era così luminosa, così bianca, rassicurante. La fece stendere sul letto e le rimboccò le coperte. Diede una lieve, affettuosa stretta alla sua spalla sinistra. «Riposa ora. Hai bisogno di dormire.»  
Il sonno calò pesante sulle sue palpebre, trascinandola in fretta in una vuota, calma oscurità. 

Regina la osservò mentre ritirava la mano, ponendo fine all'incantesimo. Emma avrebbe dormito senza sognare per cinque ore. Osservò il suo viso rilassato, così giovane, innocente. Il ricordo di ciò che le avevano fatto esplose come un colpo di fucile nella sua mente, riportando la rabbia nel suo cuore. Non credeva si sarebbero spinte a tanto. Non credeva che Malefica si sarebbe mai spinta a tanto.  
Con un sospiro e la mascella serrata Regina lasciò Emma da sola, tornando in bagno. Aprì la finestra per permettere all'umidità di uscire, poi si soffermò davanti allo specchio. Si guardò negli occhi, e non riconobbe quello sguardo come suo. Non dopo tutti quegli anni. Quella non era lei. Quella era la Regina Cattiva.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al lavabo, prendendo un paio di respiri profondi. Non poteva permetterselo. Non poteva perdersi, non se voleva davvero aiutare Emma. Malefica e Ursula avrebbero pagato, oh, l'avrebbero pagata cara, ma non a costo della sua anima. Non avrebbe perso di nuovo Henry. Non sarebbe mai più tornata ad essere un mostro.  
Riaprì gli occhi e tornò lentamente a guardarsi. Si concesse un sorriso. C'era di nuovo luce nei suoi occhi.


	4. Capitolo 4

Regina era entrata spalancando la porta d'ingresso. Le urla che aveva sentito da fuori l'avevano fatta correre verso il capanno, il cuore a mille. Conosceva quella voce, ma non poteva essere vero. Si stava sbagliando. Doveva essere così.  
Ciò che si era palesato davanti a lei l'aveva lasciata in un istante di stasi, come se ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi la sua mente non volesse accettarlo. Come se fosse impossibile. Eppure era reale. Stava accadendo.  
Emma era a terra, sdraiata, prona, le gambe divaricate. Nuda. Aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena da un paio di manette troppo spesse e pesanti per essere di quel mondo. Venivano dalla Foresta Incantata, ne era sicura. Quel dettaglio irrilevante, tuttavia, non la distrasse abbastanza da permetterle di evitare il resto della scena orribile.  
Malefica era alle spalle di Emma, una mano a tirare all'indietro al testa della donna, l'inguine premuto contro le sue natiche, cinghie di pelle nera a contornare le sue stesse anche, incrociate e poi divise a stringere le cosce slanciate. Regina riconobbe all'istante lo strumento, un ricordo di molti, molti anni prima che come un flash saettò dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Ursula era seduta davanti ad Emma. I suoi tentacoli torturavano i seni della bionda mentre Crudelia, alle sue spalle, le baciava il collo e la masturbava con una mano infilata tra i tentacoli scuri e viscidi; l'altra reggeva la pistola di Emma, puntata contro la testa della bionda. Fu proprio Crudelia a notarla per prima. Le sorrise.  
«Ti unisci alla festa, cara?»  
Malefica smise di ondeggiare fuori e dentro di Emma e si voltò a guardarla. Ursula schiaffeggiò un seno di Emma con un tentacolo e ne stritolò il capezzolo con l'altro, facendo urlare lo Sceriffo.  
Nel suo stato di scioccata immobilità, Regina vide Emma aprire gli occhi inondati dalle lacrime e incontrare il suo sguardo. Vide tutto ciò che provava in essi: paura, dolore, disperazione, vergogna. Fu quello a farla reagire. Qualcosa dentro di lei scattò.  
«Allontanatevi da lei. Ora.» ordinò, il suo potere che si accumulava come un urgano dentro di lei, facendo vibrare l'aria attorno alla sua figura. Il suo sguardo emanava pericolo, minaccia, autorità. Malefica attirò la sua attenzione sorridendole.  
«Avanti, Regina, ci stiamo divertendo. Non fare la guastafeste.»  
Regina scagliò una sfera infuocata accanto a loro, ben attenta a non ferire Emma. Il calore arrivò fino a loro, ma senza danneggiare nessuno.  
«Lasciatela! Ora!» urlò, imperiosa, furiosa. Crudelia si alzò di scatto e le puntò l'arma addosso.  
«Penso che dovresti unirti alla festa invece, Regina. Come ospite, proprio come la tua amica qui. Credi davvero che non sappiamo che ci hai preso in giro dal primo istante?»  
«Crudelia, non….»  
Malefica non fece in tempo ad avvertirla. Regina osservò il suo patetico corpo nudo avanzare verso di lei mentre la donna pronunciava futili parole, la ridicola pistola puntata verso la sua testa. Un sorriso feroce si dipinse sul suo volto, poi liberò una scintilla del suo potere e nel mezzo della frase di Malefica il collo di Crudelia si ruppe con un rumore di rami spezzati. La donna crollò a terra come una maglietta sporca. Regina incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo terrorizzato di Emma, che non fece altro che alimentare la sua furia. Spostò lo sguardo omicida su Malefica. Le scagliò contro le sue fiamme, urlando, ma nel tempo che il fuoco impiegò per coprire la distanza fino alla strega lei svanì in una nuvola scura, portando con sé anche l'altra donna.  
Emma urlò e, finalmente libera dalla morsa delle due, si rannicchiò su se stessa. Regina si precipitò da lei. Notò il sangue bagnare le sue cosce, e lanciò immediatamente un incantesimo di guarigione su di lei, senza toccarla ancora. Fece svanire le manette, liberandole le braccia. Guarì anche i segni che esse avevano lasciato sui suoi polsi. Emma ebbe la forza di muoversi e, piangendo, si aggrappò a lei.  
«Tranquilla, è finita…» le disse Regina, la voce che tremava per l'adrenalina, indecisa se toccarla o meno, abbracciarla o no.  
«Grazie…» la sentì sussurrare contro il suo collo con la voce appena udibile, tremante. Solo a quel punto la abbracciò e la portò via, trasportando entrambe nel salotto di casa sua e facendole apparire addosso il pigiama.


	5. Capitolo 5

Regina fissò il telefono, lo schermo che si spegneva lentamente a seguito della sua indecisione. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiamarli, spiegargli cosa era successo. Farli venire a casa sua, permettergli di prendersi cura della loro figlia. Eppure qualcosa la fermava, impedendole di comporre il numero di Mary Margaret. Si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, cosa _Emma_ volesse. Poteva davvero pensare che volesse che i suoi genitori sapessero cosa le avevano fatto? Il ricordo della vergogna nei suoi occhi la colpì come una pugnalata.  
No. Non poteva farle questo. Non poteva chiamare i suoi genitori, o Hook, o nessun'altro. Si sarebbe presa lei cura di Emma, e avrebbe trovato un modo per giustificarlo. Emma avrebbe deciso per se stessa, non lei. Non ne aveva il diritto.  
Premette il pulsante per riaccendere lo schermo del cellulare e aprì la schermata dei messaggi. Selezionata Mary Margaret come destinatario, digitò sulla tastiera: _Emma è con me, stiamo elaborando un piano. Tenete Henry al sicuro e state attenti. Dillo a Hook, se interferite ci bruciate la copertura._ _Ci facciamo sentire appena abbiamo novità._ Rilesse il messaggio, poi premette invio. _  
_Guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete. Erano le dodici e un quarto, Emma si sarebbe svegliata entro mezz'ora. Si alzò dal divano, abbandonando il bicchiere di sidro sul tavolino di legno e vetro. Nel tragitto per arrivare in cucina controllò che le difese magiche fossero ben salde, quindi, soddisfatta, preparò il pranzo per lei ed Emma.  
Con la lasagna nel forno quasi pronta, si pulì le mani e si tolse il grembiule bianco per apparecchiare, quindi tornò al piano di sopra.  
Emma dormiva ancora, ma nel giro di cinque minuti avrebbe aperto gli occhi. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei, scostandole una ciocca di capelli che, nei lievi movimenti del sonno, si era posata sul suo viso. Arrossì appena al suo stesso gesto. Non aveva mai toccato la donna in quel modo, sebbene una parte di lei avesse sempre avuto l'istinto di proteggerla, tenerla al sicuro. Ricordò la rabbia che aveva provato quando le sue guardie le avevano riferito che la neonata era svanita, il giorno in cui aveva lanciato il sortilegio, nella Foresta Incantata. Aveva detestato Snow e David per aver preferito abbandonarla piuttosto che lasciarla nelle sue mani. A mente fredda, ora, capiva che avevano temuto volesse farle del male, ma lei sapeva che mai e poi mai avrebbe fatto qualcosa alla bambina. L'avrebbe tenuta separata da loro, certo, ma l'avrebbe cresciuta come se fosse stata sua. Parte di quell'istinto era rimasto in lei. La Emma che conosceva era una donna adulta, forte, non la bambina che non aveva neanche mai avuto occasione di vedere. Provava ammirazione per lei, rispetto, non credeva davvero che avesse bisogno della sua protezione. Eppure, sebbene non la vedesse affatto come una nipote, sentiva il bisogno di proteggerla. Non nel senso di non esporla ad alcun rischio, ma di essere con lei nel correrli. Di agire nel caso non potesse affrontarli da sola. Non era istinto materno quello che provava. Lo sapeva, perché era ben diverso da quello che sentiva con Henry. Era solo affetto. Volerla aiutare, voler passare del tempo con lei, anche e soprattutto nei momenti più difficili. Probabilmente Emma lo avrebbe chiamato "amicizia". Sorrise al ricordo del discorso che la bionda le aveva fatto nella sua cripta, qualche mese prima. Quello che condividevano era speciale, aveva ragione. E ora che Emma aveva bisogno di lei, di certo non l'avrebbe delusa.  
La bionda aprì lentamente gli occhi assonnati. La vide subito, ma non sobbalzò come Regina temeva. Le rivolse un sorriso breve, teso. Non era confusa, non aveva vuoti di memoria, glielo leggeva negli occhi. Se l'era chiesto, Regina, se non sarebbe stato meglio per lei che le cancellasse la memoria subito. Tutto sarebbe stato normale per Emma, non avrebbe mai ricordato quel dolore, quell'umiliazione. Sarebbe stata bene. Eppure, di nuovo, si era fermata. La rispettava troppo per toglierle la possibilità di scegliere. Emma era forte. Poteva farcela. Poteva superarlo, sapeva che poteva. Regina glielo avrebbe chiesto, tra qualche giorno, quando sarebbe stata più lucida, e avrebbe preparato la pozione per lei se Emma avesse voluto. Per ora, però, si sarebbe limitata a tenerla in piedi.  
«Hey.» disse Emma, la voce roca, affaticata. Le sue urla risuonarono nella mente di Regina.  
«Hey.» le rispose, sorridendo a forza. «È ora di pranzo, ti ho preparato da mangiare. Un po' di vino non guasterà.» continuò, senza darle il tempo di pensare. Emma incontrava il suo sguardo solo brevemente, si mordeva le labbra, nervosa, incerta.  
«Okay.» disse soltanto.  
Regina sorrise di nuovo e si alzò. Emma scivolò fuori dalle coperte e poggiò i piedi nudi sul parquet. Regina fece qualche passo e si chinò dietro al letto, portandole poi un paio di ciabatte che lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi. Emma borbottò un grazie e le infilò prima di alzarsi, sempre senza guardarla.  
La vide esitare. Per un attimo si chiese se non volesse il suo aiuto, ma poi Emma fece il primo passo e Regina vide la tensione svanire, almeno in parte, dal suo corpo. La seguì fino alla sala da pranzo, dove le scostò la sedia per farla accomodare. Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo imbarazzato per una frazione di secondo, ma poi si sedette. Regina le disse di aspettare un istante ed andò in cucina. Spense il forno mentre il timer iniziava a suonare e, proteggendosi le dita con le presine, tirò fuori la teglia di lasagne. La portò in sala e la posò sul sottopentola d'argento, con il motivo intarsiato di un albero. Prese un mestolo e il piatto di Emma, e la guardò mentre le chiedeva: «Bordo o centro?»  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, poi lo riabbassò subito, le mani giunte in grembo.  
«Centro.» sussurrò. Regina sorrise e preparò la sua porzione, mettendole il piatto fumante davanti al viso poi. Riempì il suo piatto e si sedette.  
«Spero che ti piaccia. Ho aggiunto più formaggio, viste le tue insane abitudini alimentari…»  
Emma la guardò, e Regina le rivolse un sorriso complice, divertito. Riuscì a far incurvare le labbra di Emma verso l'alto per un solo istante, ma fu abbastanza per rasserenarla.  
«Grazie.» mormorò la bionda. Regina prese la bottiglia di vino rosso che aveva precedentemente stappato e posizionato al centro del tavolo e ne versò un po' nel bicchiere di Emma, poi nel suo.  
«Non devi ringraziarmi. In fondo, le mie lasagne sono diventate famose grazie a te. Se non mi avessi invitata, quella sera, nessuno a parte Henry le avrebbe mai assaggiate.»  
Di nuovo, Emma le lanciò un'occhiata fugace. Il piacevole ricordo sembrò avere il suo effetto, e il suo viso si distese appena. Bevve un sorso di vino e iniziò a mangiare, sotto lo sguardo discreto ma vigile di Regina.  
Mangiarono in silenzio, ma senza imbarazzo. Emma prese un'altra porzione, facendo provare a Regina un moto di orgoglio.  
«Henry.» disse improvvisamente la bionda a metà della seconda porzione. «Dov'è?»  
Regina deglutì e bevve in fretta un sorso di vino prima di risponderle.  
«Sta bene, è dai tuoi.» Al suo sguardo inaspettatamente insistente, Regina comprese. «Non sanno niente. Non ho detto niente a nessuno.» la rassicurò. La vide rilassarsi, appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. Vide anche i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e il suo sforzo per non piangere.  
«Emma, sta' tranquilla…» aggiunse piano, più delicata. Allungò una mano sul tavolo e strinse delicatamente quella della Salvatrice. Al suo tocco, la bionda cedette. Come un palazzo che crolla su se stesso si incurvò tremando e scoppiò a piangere. Regina scattò in piedi e si precipitò dall'altro lato del tavolo, e si accovacciò accanto alla sedia per stringerla tra le braccia.  
«Shhh, tranquilla, va tutto bene…» mormorò accarezzandole la schiena incurvata. Sentiva le costole contro le mani. Non si era mai resa conto di quanto fosse magra in effetti. Aveva sempre notato la forza nelle sue braccia, nelle sue gambe, mai la fragilità del suo corpo. «È finita, ti serve solo un po' di tempo.»  
Emma si aggrappò alla sua camicia, stropicciandola nei pugni stretti al punto da far sbiancare le nocche. Continuò a piangere senza risponderle, il viso affondato nell'incavo del suo collo. Era disturbante vedere quella donna così forte e coraggiosa aggrapparsi a lei e piangere come una bambina. Odiava ciò che avevano osato farle. Odiava chi aveva osato farle questo.  
Rimase accanto a lei finché non si calmò. Poi la portò in salotto, sul divano. La fece sdraiare e la coprì con una coperta di pile, e le passò il telecomando della tv.  
«Rilassati un po', okay?» disse prima di raddrizzare la schiena. Stava per lasciarla sola quando la mano di Emma sul polpaccio la fermò. Emma la ritrasse subito, guardandola negli occhi. I suoi erano enormi, persi.  
«Resta.» sussurrò.  
Regina sbatté le palpebre, presa alla sprovvista. Aveva dato per scontato che volesse un po' di privacy. Lei ne aveva voluta molta, a suo tempo. Non che Leopold gliene avesse concessa.  
«O-okay.» balbettò. La sua mente andò ai piatti sporchi, la teglia con le lasagne rimasta sul tavolo. «Volevo solo sparecchiare…» tentò, incapace di sopportare l'idea del disordine in casa.  
Emma continuò a fissarla negli occhi. Vide altre lacrime fare capolino tra le palpebre arrossate. Si alzò a sedere di scatto, stupendo di nuovo la mora.  
«Hai ragione. Ti aiuto.» disse, e un istante dopo era in piedi accanto a Regina. Lei pensò di protestare, ma lo sguardo di Emma la convinse a non farlo.  
Tornarono in sala da pranzo e insieme svuotarono la tavola. In cucina, Regina rispose alle domande di Emma sul dove mettere il vino o il pane, poi asciugò le stoviglie che il sindaco stava lavando. Coprirono la lasagna e la misero in frigo, Emma piegò la tovaglia, ma era storta. Ridendo e, miracolosamente, coinvolgendola nella sua ilarità, Regina la sistemò e la ripose nel cassetto. Le si scaldò il cuore per quegli attimi di tranquillità domestica che non aveva condiviso mai con nessuno. Era sempre stata sola in quella cucina, mentre cucinava e mentre metteva a posto. Si asciugò meglio le mani su un canovaccio, lanciandolo poi ad Emma, che lo prese al volo ridendo. Non era la sua solita risata, non era piena e solare, ma raggiungeva gli occhi, e tanto bastava. In quel momento non stava pensando a quello che era successo, ed era importante, la cosa più importante per Regina ora.  
Dopo essersi asciugata le mani Emma le restituì il canovaccio. Regina lo lasciò aperto ad asciugare sull'isola, quindi le indirizzò un cenno del capo.  
«Guardiamo un film?» le chiese.  
Emma annuì, il sorriso che si affievoliva piano piano.  
«Certo.» rispose.  
Tornarono in salotto, e si sedettero entrambe sul divano, l'una accanto all'altra, le spalle in contatto.  
Emma accese la tv.  
«Hai la pay-tv?»  
«Ovviamente.» rispose la mora. La guardò poi. «Non sono così aliena a questo mondo, lo sai? Ci vivo da un po'.»  
Si formarono le familiari fossette sulle sue guance quando Emma premette le labbra in un sorriso trattenuto.  
«Non pensavo guardassi molta tv.» rispose, il tono un po' più alto di quello a cui si stava abituando, quasi normale. Regina le sorrise nonostante la bionda non la stesse guardando.  
«Visto? Posso ancora stupirti, Swan.» esclamò, vittoriosa.  
Emma ridacchiò brevemente mentre navigava tra la lista di film on demand.  
«Ti…. Ti va un cartone?» chiese timidamente dopo qualche minuto. Regina sorrise, comprensiva. Non si aspettava altro da lei, in quel momento.  
«Ma certo.» rispose dolcemente.  
Emma le rivolse un'occhiata grata che durò un millisecondo, quindi tornò indietro e selezionò la sezione giusta. Scorrendo i titoli, si soffermò su La carica dei 101. Rimase immobile a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo prima che Regina le prendesse il telecomando dalle mani e scorresse più in basso, levando l'immagine dalla vista di Emma.  
«Questo magari no.» commentò a voce bassa, saltando anche La Bella Addormentata a velocità supersonica. Selezionò Hercules, poi ci ripensò e scese ancora di un click, aprendo Mulan.  
«Che ne dici di questo?»  
Emma annuì lentamente, pallida in volto, lo sguardo vacuo. Regina lo fece partire, ma la sua attenzione era tutta per la donna al suo fianco. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, un po' impacciata nel movimento. Era la prima volta che la abbracciava senza che fosse Emma a chiederglielo, che fosse con lo sguardo o con un contatto. Eppure la bionda non sembrò turbata, anzi, portò il peso del corpo verso di lei e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla. Aveva le braccia conserte, stretta contro lo stomaco. Regina le strinse piano il braccio, accarezzandolo poi. Sentì un paio di lacrime cadere dal viso di Emma e rintoccare contro la seta della sua camicia, insinuandosi nella trama del tessuto fino ad inumidire la sua pelle. Mentre la Mulan del cartone animato viveva la sua avventura, Emma ritrovò un pizzico di serenità, al sicuro tra le braccia di Regina.


	6. Capitolo 6

Il telefono di Emma squillò nella tasca del giaccone distrutto, a pochi passi dal cadavere scomposto di Crudelia. L'uomo zoppicò fino al brandello di indumento ed infilò la mano nel tessuto imbottito per tirarlo fuori. Guardò lo schermo illuminato.  
 _Henry_ , annunciava, una foto del ragazzo a riprova sullo sfondo. Gold ignorò la chiamata e riportò lo sguardo sul cadavere. Lo fece sparire in una voluta di fumo nero, quindi si voltò verso Ursula.  
«Vuoi la tua vendetta, dunque?» chiese.  
La strega del mare annuì, gli occhi iniettati di sangue, odio.  
«Sì.» 

Emma bevve il caffè caldo e mangiò la torta che Regina aveva preparato la sera prima. Sembrava che la donna volesse metterla all'ingrasso, ma non le dispiaceva. Era brava a cucinare, e per di più sembrava indovinare esattamente di cosa avesse bisogno, sempre. Nonostante ancora si sentisse come svuotata dalle proprie emozioni, in un traballante stato di trance, tra pianti e risate, Emma le era davvero grata per quello che stava facendo. E per averla salvata. Certo. Ma non era ancora pronta per pensarci.  
Il telefono di Regina squillò. La donna smise di lavare la propria tazza e si asciugò le mani prima di andare a grandi passi nell'atrio per rispondere.  
«Henry, ciao… Sì, certo che è davvero qui…» La sua risata bassa e calda interruppe la conversazione per un momento. «Sì, ha dormito qui… Lo ha perso, dev'esserle caduto dalla tasca ieri sera, eravamo nel bosco… No, no. Oh, sono sicura che ne troverà un altro. Sì.» Regina tornò in cucina, il telefono accostato all'orecchio. La guardò negli occhi. «Venire qui?» chiese, lanciando uno sguardo significativo ad Emma. La bionda spalancò gli occhi, rimanendo immobile rigida per un attimo. Voleva rivederlo, certo, ma era sicura che non avrebbe retto di fronte a lui. Non era pronta, non ancora. Scosse appena la testa, odiandosi per questo. «No, non credo sia sicuro. È meglio se resti con i tuoi nonni. Emma? Ehm…» Di nuovo, la bionda scosse la testa. «… È sotto la doccia. Così ho scoperto che ogni tanto si lava, sì.» Rise, facendo sorridere anche la Salvatrice la quale tuttavia, un istante dopo, le rivolse un'occhiataccia, per quanto scherzosa. «Certo. Ti voglio bene. Ciao.» sorrise e riagganciò. Emma si soffermò a guardarle l'amore riflesso nei suoi occhi bassi per un istante, poi tornò al suo caffè. Odiava il fatto di aver rifiutato suo figlio. Di non avere la forza di mentirgli o, peggio, di dirgli la verità. Calde lacrime invasero il suo campo visivo.  
«Emma.»  
La bionda alzò lo sguardo verso Regina per un istante, poi lo riabbassò per asciugarsi gli occhi.  
«Va tutto bene.» continuò la mora, e le sue parole, pacate, sicure, ebbero l'assurdo effetto di calmarla all'istante. «Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Henry sta bene.»  
Emma annuì, ma le lacrime scesero comunque. Regina sospirò e si avvicinò. In piedi accanto a lei le fece appoggiare la testa, di lato, contro il fianco. Emma si aggrappò alla sua vestaglia di seta e pianse contro il tessuto liscio e fresco, cullata dalle carezze della donna.

La giornata passò, mite e silenziosa, per lo più, tranne qualche breve scambio di battute tra le due. Regina non la lasciò sola per più di due minuti. Emma la seguì in cucina mentre preparava il pranzo, guardandola condire l'insalata e tostare il pane, la aiutò ad apparecchiare, sparecchiare, lavare i piatti. Spazzò persino a terra, pur di starle accanto mentre compilava alcuni documenti per lavoro.  
«Davvero, Emma?» le chiese a quel punto Regina, piacevolmente stupita dalla sua meticolosità nel passare la scopa anche negli angoli più nascosti dello studio. «Se vuoi restare qui con me, basta che tu ti metta sul divano e legga un libro, non c'è bisogno di far luccicare il pavimento.»  
Emma era arrossita a quel commento.  
«Mi stai ospitando, mi sembra il minimo aiutarti con le faccende.» aveva mormorato in risposta. Regina le aveva lanciato uno sguardo condiscendente, poi era tornata a scrivere sui fogli del comune.  
«Come desideri.»  
Emma spazzò e spolverò ogni angolo dello studio. Lo trovò stranamente confortante, calmante. Le teneva mente e corpo impegnati. Regina non l'aveva più neanche guardata, ma Emma sentiva che parte della sua attenzione era per lei. Solo per questo riusciva a resistere all'impulso di sedersi accanto a lei e cercare un contatto con la donna. Era straordinario come fossero passate dal toccarsi a malapena, una volta l'anno se succedeva per sbaglio, allo stare in contatto anche per ore al giorno. Era strano come fosse venuto naturale ad entrambe, quasi necessario, almeno per lei. Sbirciò oltre la sua spalla mentre spostava un libro per pulire il ripiano della libreria. Osservò il modo in cui teneva la penna nera tra le dita, la testa lievemente inclinata verso destra, i capelli che scendevano in morbide volute scure, ribellandosi all'ultimo alla gravità con una curva verso l'alto. Sorrise tra sé, tornando poi ad osservare i libri. Ne lesse i titoli, di alcuni, almeno, lo spolverino in mano. Non conosceva nessuna di quelle opere, ma fu colta da un'improvvisa curiosità. Regina l'aveva stupita prendendosi cura di lei, e così si era accorta di conoscere il carattere e l'indole della donna, la sua anima forse, ma non tutto di lei. Non tutto. Non sapeva, per esempio, cosa le piacesse. Che tipo di libri, quali film. Osservando lo scaffale, notò che la maggior parte dei libri era in prestito. Ne prese uno, e sorrise notando che avrebbe dovuto restituirlo anni prima alla biblioteca.  
«Non sapevo rubassi i libri della biblioteca.» esordì di colpo voltandosi verso di lei, il libro ancora aperto tra le dita. La vide nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto, poi posare la penna e alzare lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Mi chiedevo quando te ne saresti accorta.» le rispose sorridendo. Ad Emma sfuggì una mezza risata.  
«Li leggi, almeno? O è tutta scena?»  
Le labbra di Regina si contrassero in un sorriso. Emma, per l'ennesima volta, si stupì. Le espressioni di Regina non erano mai state così aperte, sincere, prive di sarcasmo o ironia. La donna diede una scrollata di spalle e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.  
«Proprio perché li ho letti sono lì. Sono quelli che mi hanno colpito di più.»  
Soddisfatta dalla risposta, la bionda posò il libro dopo aver dato un ultimo sguardo al titolo.  
«E poi la ladra sarei io…» replicò divertita.  
«Oh, be', signorina Swan, che tu fossi una ladra è risaputo, mentre che io lo sia, nessuno lo sa.»  
«A parte me.» la corresse lo sceriffo con un sorriso.  
Regina concordò annuendo.  
«A parte te. Quindi, vuoi arrestarmi?» rise la mora. Emma rise con lei e scosse la testa.  
«Dovrei, vero?» rispose sedendosi sul divano. Si guardarono per qualche istante, i loro volti illuminati da un sorriso. Poi Regina riprese in mano la penna e ricominciò a lavorare sotto lo sguardo sereno della Salvatrice.


	7. Capitolo 7

Quella sera mangiarono presto, poi si misero sul divano, Regina con un libro aperto, sdraiata a pancia in su, i piedi, come la stessa Salvatrice l'aveva incitata a fare, appoggiati sulle cosce di Emma, che guardava la tv. O almeno, fingeva di guardarla. Il suo sguardo fuggiva spesso dallo schermo per andare a posarsi sulla donna, una mano poggiata casualmente sulle caviglie sottili di lei.  
«Che leggi?» le chiese, incapace di concentrarsi sul film proiettato sullo schermo. Regina alzò per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo su di lei, poi riportò gli occhi sul libro.  
«George Orwell, 1984.» rispose. Lanciò un'altra occhiata alla Salvatrice poi, la fronte aggrottata. «Lo conosci?»  
Emma esitò, poi annuì.  
«Certo! Chi non lo conosce? Lo hanno letto tutti, no?» rispose, senza guardarla.  
Regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro in un'espressione scettica e rimase in silenzio. Emma si arrese dopo meno di un minuto.  
«Oh, okay, va bene? Non ho idea di cosa parli, ma l'ho sentito nominare! Giuro!» sbottò. Regina sorrise, compiaciuta.  
«Non vergognarti mai di non sapere qualcosa, Emma. Per imparare c'è sempre tempo. È la prima volta che lo leggo, e non so neanche io cosa stia per succedere. Sono solo a pagina trenta, dopotutto.»  
Emma sembrò rasserenarsi a quelle parole. La fissò con serietà tuttavia, e il suo prolungato silenzio attirò di nuovo lo sguardo del sindaco.  
«Che c'è?» Emma continuò a fissarla. Regina notò le lacrime agli angoli delle palpebre, e mise giù il libro. «Emma, se ho detto qualcosa che ti ha offeso…»  
La bionda si asciugò in fretta le lacrime, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«No, no.» rispose «Non è colpa tua. Scusa. Non so che mi sia preso.» provò a dire, ma la voce le si spezzò di colpo. Scoppiò in singhiozzi senza preavviso. Regina rimase ferma solo un'istante, il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo. Poi tirò su e abbracciò la donna, che si abbandonò alla sua stretta.  
«Perché?» le chiese tra i singhiozzi. Regina non ebbe il tempo di cercare di capire a cosa si riferisse che Emma continuò, fugando i suoi dubbi. «Perché lo hanno fatto?»  
La mora rabbrividì di disgusto e rabbia al ricordo. Strinse Emma più forte contro il suo corpo.  
«Non lo so.» rispose, sincera. «Ma pagheranno, te l'assicuro.»  
Emma si staccò di colpo da lei e la guardò in viso, i grandi occhi grigi spalancati.  
«No! Regina, non farlo, hai già….» cercò di trattenere un singhiozzo, inutilmente. «Hai già fatto abbastanza. Non arrenderti all'oscurità per me, io non voglio…»  
«Emma, sono pericolose.» ribatté la mora ricambiando il suo sguardo. «Non si erano mai spinte a tanto, e se le lasciassi impunite lo farebbero di nuovo, a questo punto. Non le ucciderò, se non sarà necessario, ma non posso di certo lasciare che gironzolino per la città come cani rabbiosi! Non con Gold ad aiutarle!»  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Credi che lui sapesse…?» chiese in un sussurro sconvolto. Regina inspirò scuotendo il capo.  
«Non lo so.» rispose espirando «Ma lo avrà saputo dopo. Non si scandalizzerebbe. E neanche io lo farei, se venissimo a scoprire che sapeva tutto.»  
Emma sbiancò. Si ammutolì, lo sguardo vacuo fisso sul nulla.  
«Emma…» mormorò dolcemente Regina, accarezzandole una spalla. La Salvatrice volse lentamente lo sguardo verso di lei.  
«Credi che avrebbe veramente lasciato che mi facessero una cosa del genere?» sussurrò. Regina premette le labbra in una linea sottile.  
«Non lo so, Emma. Quell'uomo è capace di tutto, se c'è di mezzo il potere. O Belle.» rispose dopo qualche secondo di riflessione. Altre lacrime caddero sulle gote dello sceriffo. Regina la fece lentamente appoggiare a lei.  
«Non pensarci ora. Riposati. Sei al sicuro qui.»  
Emma chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal respiro di Regina, le voci basse della tv in sottofondo, finché non si addormentò piangendo silenziosamente.

Regina si mosse appena, attenta a non svegliarla. Sfilò il braccio addormentato da sotto di lei, imprecando sottovoce. Emma mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno, ma per il resto non sembrò fare molto caso ai suoi movimenti.  
«Accidenti, Swan, pesi più di quanto sembri…» sussurrò tra sé la mora muovendo la mano praticamente insensibile. Spostò lo sguardo irritato sullo sceriffo, che dormiva ancora profondamente, ignara. L'espressione di Regina si addolcì. Emma dormiva su un fianco, rannicchiata, la fronte aggrottata e la bocca semiaperta. Il sindaco sorrise. Fece apparire una coperta su di lei, quindi le voltò le spalle e si avviò verso la porta. Preparò un incantesimo di protezione per la casa e solo dopo averlo completato uscì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, uno sguardo assassino negli occhi.  
«Sei ancora viva solo perché devi dirmi dove si trova Malefica, seppia.» ringhiò contro la donna che la fissava dal marciapiede, appena fuori dal basso cancelletto di ferro battuto. Ursula sorrise.  
«Sarai tu a morire.» rispose prima di divellere il cancello e lanciare i suoi tentacoli contro di lei. Regina li incenerì all'istante solo grazie all'intensità dell'ira che aveva represso in quei giorni per prendersi cura di Emma, alimentandola con la falsa serenità mostrata di fronte alla Salvatrice. Ursula urlò di dolore.  
«Ssshhh… sveglierai Emma.» la rimproverò la regina, mandandola poi a schiantarsi oltre la siepe e contro il grande albero cresciuto accanto all'abitazione. La strega cadde a terra, priva di sensi. A passi lenti e misurati, Regina la raggiunse, senza fretta alcuna. La guardò dall'alto e parlò solo quando Ursula riaprì lentamente gli occhi, cercando di metterla a fuoco.  
«Stavi per dirmi dove si nasconde Malefica.»

Emma si svegliò percependo una sorta di vuoto accanto a sé. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e capì: Regina non era più accanto a lei. Grugnì mentre si alzava, cercando di dimenticare il sogno, se così lo si poteva chiamare, che aveva appena fatto. Rabbrividì e si strinse la coperta addosso, sorridendo al pensiero di Regina che la posava delicatamente sulle sue spalle. Si alzò guardandosi intorno, in ascolto. Dalle finestre entrava una bella luce calda. Era mattino, le dieci, più o meno. Di Regina non c'era traccia, e non sentiva rumori né dalla cucina, né dal piano di sopra. Che fosse uscita? Non appena quel pensiero sfiorò la sua mente sentì una lieve ondata di panico invaderla. Si mosse verso lo studio, ma anche quello era desolatamente vuoto. Con il cuore che accelerava pericolosamente nel petto, Emma si avvicinò all'ingresso, e si fermò lì, ad un passo dall'uscio. La porta bianca sembrava enorme, impossibile da oltrepassare. Le sembravano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva mosso un passo fuori da quella casa. Si rese conto, e se ne stupì, di avere paura. Paura di uscire, di rivedere qualcuno, chiunque non fosse Regina. E soprattutto, paura di non trovare lei. Se non fosse stata nel giardino? Dove avrebbe potuto essere? Quando sarebbe tornata? Col cuore che batteva sempre più veloce nel petto, il panico ad un passo dall'assalirla, Emma posò la mano tremante sul pomello dorato. Era freddo, solido. Sentì il potere di Regina vibrare ad un soffio dalla sua mano. Un incantesimo di protezione, riconobbe tra sé. Si accigliò. Regina doveva aver paura che qualcuno arrivasse lì. Tremò al pensiero, rabbrividendo mentre cercava di arginare i ricordi. Respirò profondamente come le aveva insegnato la mora, concentrandosi su cose migliori di quella notte, rassicuranti, familiari: cioccolata calda, il suo maggiolino, la giacca di pelle, la voce di Henry, il calore di Regina. Arrossì a quell'ultimo pensiero, ma si rese conto all'improvviso che la calma era tornata. Guardò il pomello. Con uno sforzo disumano, e una lieve pressione, la serratura scattò mentre lo girava. Non successe nulla. Le arrivò, lontana, la voce di Regina, e subito quel suono la rilassò, facendole abbassare le spalle contratte. C'era qualcosa che stonava, tuttavia. Qualcosa che fece rizzare i capelli sulla sua nuca. Con il cuore di nuovo agitato, aprì di più la porta e guardò fuori. Regina era sul prato, davanti all'albero, di spalle rispetto a lei. Stava parlando con qualcuno, ma Emma non riusciva a vedere chi fosse. La sensazione che provava tuttavia era orrenda, come se un serpente le si stese attorcigliando intorno allo stomaco. Fece mezzo passo fuori dalla casa, la mano sinistra ancora sul pomello.  
«Regina…» mormorò sporgendosi appena in avanti. La donna non diede segno di averla sentita. Non che ci fosse da stupirsi, dato che Emma aveva parlato come se fosse stata di fronte a lei, non a cinque metri di distanza come invece era. Si schiarì la voce e aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma prima che potesse farlo Regina si voltò di scatto verso di lei. Spalancò gli occhi scuri e, per un istante, la rabbia che Emma aveva visto riflessa nel suo sguardo lasciò il posto allo stupore, poi al timore, e in un attimo Regina le stava dicendo di tornare in casa. Emma aggrottò al fronte, confusa.  
«Che… che succede?»  
«Emma, torna in casa, ti prego…»  
Il modo, l'intensità con cui pronunciò le ultime due parole, e il fatto stesso che le avesse pronunciate, lasciarono Emma totalmente interdetta.  
«Ma…»  
In un attimo, la pazienza di Regina svanì.  
«Vai dentro casa Swan!»  
Una risata frammentò l'anima di Emma. Riconobbe all'istante quella voce. Spalancò gli occhi, ancora fissi in quelli di Regina, ma non ebbe il tempo di reagire mentre sbiancava perché la mora le voltò di colpo le spalle e sollevò la mano destra, scaraventando Ursula contro il largo tronco dell'albero e soffocandola al contempo. Regina disse qualcosa alla strega, ma Emma non riuscì a capirlo, sebbene i suoi timpani avessero captato il suono. Rimase immobile, in tralice, a fissare la strega del mare che annaspava in cerca d'aria.  
«Torna dentro, Emma!»  
La voce di Regina la riscosse. Fu come se in un solo secondo la consapevolezza di tutto ciò che era successo e stava accadendo le si fosse riversata addosso. Spalancò gli occhi e lasciò andare il pomello.  
«Regina no! Fermati!» urlò.  
Fece per raggiungerla ma il suo potere la spinse dentro casa e chiuse la porta ad un millimetro dal suo naso. Emma si scaraventò contro il legno cercando di riaprirla, inutilmente. Tentò anche di usare la magia, ma era instabile, come le sue emozioni. Picchiò ancora contro il legno laccato di bianco, ma non riuscì ad aprire la porta in nessun modo. Alla fine si accasciò accanto all'ingresso, la testa stretta tra le mani che cercavano di arginare il fiume di immagini violente che laceravano la sua memoria.

Regina riaprì la porta dopo quella che le parve un'eternità. Emma si alzò in piedi di scatto e le urlò contro tutte le sue emozioni.  
«Che cazzo ti è venuto in mente?! Non puoi tenermi fuori da questa cosa per sempre! È un problema mio, non tuo! Dovevo occuparmene io, bisogna arrestarle, portarle in prigione! Non devi usare la magia per questo, lo sai benissimo cazzo! Come ti sei permessa di chiudermi dentro casa?!» sciorinò rapidamente, il viso rosso di rabbia. Regina rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, mentre le gridava contro, assorbendo con assoluta calma le sue parole, uno sguardo cupo ma triste al contempo negli occhi scuri, molto, molto scuri in quel momento. Attese, con pazienza, che Emma si sfogasse, che buttasse via tutto ciò che la vicinanza di Ursula poteva aver tirato fuori dalla sua memoria. Quando la Salvatrice smise di urlare, esausta, il viso rigato di lacrime, non fece altro che abbracciarla e sostenerla quando, appena la strinse tra le braccia, le sue gambe cedettero.

«Non farlo mai più.» sussurrò Emma, accoccolata tra le sue braccia, sul divano. La TV accesa riempiva di un docile sottofondo la casa di Regina, scaldandola. La mora trattenne un sospiro, e abbassò gli occhi dallo schermo alla testa di Emma, appena sotto il suo mento. Aveva smesso di urlare da quasi un'ora ormai, di piangere da appena dieci minuti, spesi nell'assoluto silenzio, non fosse per il quieto chiacchiericcio dello schermo. L'aveva portata quasi di peso sul divano, e lì Emma si era subito raggomitolata addosso a lei, fragile come un pulcino. Ma era solo momentaneo, Regina lo sapeva. Emma era forte, l'avrebbe superato. Lei avrebbe fatto di tutto perché lo superasse, il più in fretta possibile. Annuì piano.  
«Emma, non la sono andata a cercare io, era venuta qui.» "Per te", omise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenersi.  
«Non avresti dovuto…» bisbigliò di nuovo la Salvatrice. Regina inspirò, inalando inevitabilmente il suo profumo al quale, a causa della continua vicinanza fisica, si era ormai abituata come se lo avesse sempre conosciuto.  
«Non avevo scelta, Emma.»  
«Non puoi proteggermi per sempre.»  
Regina cercò di guardarla in viso, ma Emma rimase immobile, rendendoglielo impossibile.  
«Non hai bisogno della mia protezione. Ti sto solo… dando una mano.»  
Fu Emma stessa a muoversi per guardarla a quel punto, spostandosi appena per mettere un po' di distanza tra i loro visi. Nei suoi occhi arrossati Regina non vide paura o rabbia, come pensava, ma solo preoccupazione. Preoccupazione per lei.  
«Se ti succedesse qualcosa a causa mia, non potrei perdonarmelo. Quindi vedi di smetterla di fare il giustiziere. Non voglio che tu corra altri rischi per me. Stai già facendo abbastanza.»  
Regina rimase interdetta per qualche istante. La voce di Emma si era alzata all'improvviso, sicura, determinata, come era sempre stata. In quello sguardo aveva rivisto la vecchia Emma Swan, quella con cui aveva meravigliosamente lottato sin dal primo giorno in cui si erano viste. Per questo le sfuggì un piccolo sorriso.  
«Non sto facendo niente. Ho solo schiacciato un insetto.» le rispose, una bella sensazione nel petto finalmente, nonostante avesse ucciso una persona da appena un'ora. Non che Ursula potesse essere considerata tale, visto quello che aveva fatto. E con lei Crudelia, e Malefica. No, non meritavano il suo rimorso. Non loro.  
«Regina…»  
Il Sindaco si riscosse. I suoi occhi tornarono più chiari mentre lo sguardo si addolciva, scaldandosi di affetto. Sorrise alla Salvatrice.  
«Preparo il pranzo.»  
«No!» esclamò l'altra di colpo, facendola sobbalzare e bloccandola a metà movimento mentre cercava di alzarsi dal divano. Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per qualche secondo prima che Emma parlasse di nuovo. «Ehm… potremmo… andare al Granny's. Ho… credo che un po' d'aria mi aiuterebbe.» disse timidamente.  
Le sopracciglia di Regina scattarono verso l'alto, ma dopo una breve riflessione annuì. D'altro canto, era mezzogiorno ormai, e il locale doveva essere pieno. Nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a loro, anzi, avrebbero dato meno nell'occhio stando lì che non andandoci. In più, se Emma se la sentiva di uscire, non l'avrebbe di certo ostacolata rischiando di scoraggiarla. Le avrebbe fatto bene. Certo…  
«Sei sicura? Voglio dire, potremmo incontrare Hook, o David e Mary Margaret con Henry. Te la senti?»  
Emma, notò con soddisfazione Regina, rifletté prima di rispondere. Lo vide chiaramente nella sue fronte corrucciata, nello sguardo distante.  
«Sì.» mormorò dopo poco. «Sì, se…»  
Regina si accigliò.  
«"Se"?» la incitò. Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo timido.  
«Se resti sempre con me.» rispose arrossendo, dandole un'impressione di attaccamento che in qualche modo la imbarazzò. La Salvatrice si schiarì la voce. «Puoi… puoi rispondere tu alle domande, sei più…»  
«Abituata a mentire?» sorrise amaramente la mora. Lo aveva fatto per ventotto anni, in fondo. Emma non aveva torto a pensarlo, eppure scosse subito la testa, gli occhi grandi.  
«No!» esclamò in fretta. «No, stavo per dire più lucida!»  
Regina sentì le gote scaldarsi.  
«Oh…» commentò abbassando per un istante lo sguardo. «Be'… certo.» le sorrise. «Non ti perderò di vista per un solo istante, non temere.»

Entrarono al Granny's in silenzio, guardandosi intorno, Emma con gli occhi spalancati, Regina con nonchalance. Spostò una ciocca di capelli che stava per ostruirle la vista con un elegante, lieve scatto della testa mentre si avvicinava al bancone e ordinava toast al formaggio fuso, anelli di cipolla e waffle al caramello per Emma e una porzione di maccheroni al formaggio per lei. Emma la guardò con sconcerto mentre si sedevano al tavolo.  
«Credevo mangiassi solo insalata…»  
Regina le lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma già sorrideva.  
«Se mangiassi solo insalata non mi reggerei in piedi Emma. Sono umana, lo sai, vero?»  
Emma sorrise e sembrò sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Ma davvero?» esclamò in tono magnificamente allegro. Regina sorrise, più per la soddisfazione e il sollievo nel vederla così che per altro.  
«Ebbene sì, Miss Swan. Henry può confermarlo.»  
L'espressione di Emma cambiò radicalmente a quelle parole. Sul suo viso si dipinse un velo di malinconia.  
«Penserà che non mi importa di lui…» mormorò, lo sguardo rivolto fuori dalla finestra. Regina allungò istintivamente la mano sul tavolo a cercare la sua. Ormai le sembrava più naturale avere un contatto con lei che non averlo, ma quando si rese conto che erano in pubblico, e sarebbe sembrato strano agli occhi di Granny o di chiunque altro lì dentro, ritirò la mano prima che toccasse quella di Emma. La Salvatrice non sembrò accorgersene.  
«Manca anche a me, Emma. Potremmo chiamarlo, farlo venire qui…»  
La cameriera portò gli anelli di cipolla ad Emma. Regina le fece segno di iniziare, e la donna vi si fiondò sopra come se non mangiasse da mesi, facendole scuotere leggermente il capo con un sorriso lieve sul volto. Mangiava come una bambina.  
«Davvero?» le chiese Emma, una cipolla mezza infilata in bocca e gli occhi più grandi di quelli di un cucciolo.  
«Ma certo.» la rassicurò con un sorriso. «Scommetto che ne sarebbe più che felice.»  
Emma continuò a guardarla, gli occhi che mano a mano si aprivano di più. Stava per chiederle se qualcosa la preoccupasse quando la donna parlò.  
«Credi che sarebbe una buona idea bere una birra?»  
Regina aggrottò la fronte, stupita dalla domanda inaspettata.  
«Ehm… credo di sì. Non ti ho mai vista ubriacarti con una pinta soltanto.»  
Esplose un sorriso sul volto di Emma che lasciò Regina totalmente senza fiato. Mentre la bionda si alzava abbassò lo sguardo fingendo di sistemare il tovagliolo sul tavolo pur di riprendere il controllo di sé e razionalizzare quella scarica di emozioni che la stava facendo arrossire come una ragazzina. Sapeva che in parte si trattava di orgoglio: Emma si stava riprendendo in maniera sorprendentemente veloce, e il Sindaco non poteva non pensare che in parte fosse anche grazie a lei. Alzò lo sguardo sullo Sceriffo, appoggiata al bancone con le braccia per aggiungere la birra all'ordinazione. Sembrava essere tornata la Emma di sempre, sicura di sé almeno all'apparenza, un po' mascolina nelle posture che la facevano sempre sorridere, almeno internamente. Il bisogno della Salvatrice di mostrare sempre quanto fosse in grado di affrontare qualsiasi situazione, di mostrarlo _a lei_ , era sempre stato evidente ai suoi occhi. Per questo era stato così semplice manipolarla nei primi mesi della loro conoscenza, quando Regina non voleva altro che buttarla fuori a calci da Storybrooke. Ora, realizzò, non avrebbe sopportato di perderla di nuovo. Arrossì di nuovo a quel pensiero, così abbassò lo sguardo ancora, nascondendo il viso. Sentì la porta del diner aprirsi, l'aria fredda entrare per qualche istante. La sua pelle si accapponò, così, senza preavviso. Conosceva quella sensazione. Ancora prima di voltarsi verso l'ingresso, Regina si alzò in piedi, preparandosi ad usare la magia, se necessario.  
«Malefica.» la salutò, un sorriso freddo sul volto, gli occhi pieni di disprezzo fissi in quelli azzurri e pieni di divertimento del drago. Regina camminò con noncuranza fino ad Emma, che fissava la nuova arrivata con gli occhi spalancati, il viso smorto, bianco. Si posizionò di fronte a lei, coprendola alla vista della strega. «Sentivo puzza di marcio…» continuò la mora, facendo ghignare Malefica.  
«Oh, suvvia Regina, sappiamo entrambe che non è nel tuo stile difendere gli innocenti…»  
Il sorriso del Sindaco divenne feroce, pericoloso.  
«Sai cos'è nel mio stile, Mal? Rinchiuderti in un buco sottoterra per trent'anni.» ringhiò in risposta.  
Il drago rise di nuovo. Si avvicinò di un passo, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi. Regina si irrigidì, i muscoli pronti a scattare, a lanciare fuoco e tutti i tavoli e i coltelli del diner contro di lei. Il suo potere si addensò silente nell'aria.  
«Ti sei indebolita, Regina, lo sappiamo tutti.» Puro disgusto si riflesse negli occhi del drago. «Neghi la tua natura mentre cerchi disperatamente di assomigliare a Snow, e di non assomigliare troppo a tua madre…»  
Nel diner era calato il silenzio più totale. Regina fece un passo avanti, ritrovandosi così a pochi centimetri da Malefica. La differenza di altezza non la intimidiva. C'era il fuoco nei suoi occhi scuri, neri.  
«Andiamo a parlarne fuori di qui, ti va?»  
La bionda sorrise e stava per replicare quando qualcosa la scaraventò contro la vetrata all'ingresso del locale, frantumandola. Regina si guardò le mani, ma non aveva scagliato lei quell'incantesimo. Si voltò allora verso l'unica persona capace di farlo lì dentro. Emma aveva le mani ancora protese verso di lei, il fiato corto, gli occhi sbarrati. Intercettò il suo sguardo.  
«Insieme.» disse soltanto, gli occhi lucidi, la voce che tremava. Ma era forte, lo era adesso più che mai. Regina sorrise, intrigata ed eccitata come sempre dal coraggio della Salvatrice. Annuì e trasportò entrambe fuori dal locale. Una macchina inchiodò a pochi metri di distanza e sbandò, andando a schiantarsi contro un palo della luce che cadde mandando scintille tra loro e Malefica, la quale si stava rialzando a fatica da terra. Il potere di Emma era esploso, focalizzandosi unicamente su di lei in un colpo devastante, a quanto pareva.  
Malefica sorrise.  
«Come desiderate.»  
La trasformazione in drago durò appena qualche secondo. Quando il fumo verde scuro si dissolse, un'enorme fiammata rischiò di investirle. Solo la barriera eretta da Regina lo impedì. Lei ed Emma si guardarono, in simbiosi, poi annuirono e, non appena il fuoco si fu estinto, scagliarono un getto di magia combinata contro il drago. Malefica indietreggiò, ferita. Urlò in un ringhio assordante, che fece fuggire molti degli abitanti di Storybrooke. In lontananza, tuttavia, Emma vide i suoi genitori correre verso di loro con Henry e Killian al seguito.  
«Tornate indietro!» urlò loro, facendo voltare Regina dalla loro parte. Le due si guardarono di nuovo.  
«Proteggili. A lei penso io.» le disse Regina, rassicurante e determinata. Ma Emma scosse la testa.  
«Non lasceremo che arrivi a loro.» ribatté prima di deviare il letale fuoco del drago con la sua magia. Nel frattempo, Mary Margaret ed Henry si erano fermati a debita distanza mentre David e Hook stavano correndo da loro. Le raggiunsero e si ripararono dal fuoco dietro ai loro incantesimi.  
«Cosa non è chiaro di "tornate indietro"?» sbraitò Emma.  
«Non vi lasceremo combatterla da sole.» replicò David guardando la figlia negli occhi.  
«L'ho già uccisa, posso farlo di nuovo.» sorrise il pirata. Regina gli indirizzò un'occhiata scettica.  
«Sì? La ricoprirai di rum e le darai fuoco?» lo canzonò mentre lanciava contro il drago il palo della luce caduto, tentando di colpirla. Malefica tuttavia lo prese al volo tra le zanne e lo disintegrò in pochi morsi e rompendolo con le zampe.  
«Potrebbe essere un'idea…»  
«È un drago, David. È ignifuga.» sospirò esasperata.  
«Oh.»  
Emma, rimasta in silenzio, fissava ostinatamente un punto sull'asfalto a poca distanza dal drago. Regina non tardò a notarlo, soprattutto perché la Salvatrice aveva smesso di aiutarla con gli incantesimi.  
«Ti sembra il momento di metterti a fare meditazione, Swan?»  
Emma si riscosse di colpo. I suoi occhi sorridevano quando la guardò.  
«Hai presente Dragonheart e La spada nella roccia?» le chiese. Regina pensò seriamente che avesse qualche danno neurologico di cui non si era accorta, a quel punto.  
«Swan, non è il momento di testare la mia conoscenza della cinematografia moderna…»  
«Devi farle scoprire il petto, finché sta a terra non possiamo farle niente!» urlò per sovrastare il rumore del fuoco che li avvolgeva, senza ferirli grazie a Regina. Emma si voltò verso Killian e David.  
«Correte ai lati opposti, distraetela. Mi serve un diversivo.»  
«Emma…»  
Lo Salvatrice si voltò verso il Sindaco. Vide la preoccupazione, il timore nel suo sguardo. La rassicurò con un sorriso.  
«Tranquilla. Tu falla solo alzare.»  
Rimasero ferme a guardarsi per un istante, poi Emma parlò di nuovo.  
«Al mio tre.» disse a tutti.  
Al segnale, proprio mentre il drago stava riprendendo fiato, i due scattarono verso lati opposti. Malefica esitò, Emma e Regina sorrisero. La mora si alzò in piedi e urlò contro di lei.  
«Ricordi quando ti ho aiutata a riprenderti il tuo potere, Mal?»  
Il drago ringhiò contro di lei, la testa bassa come un serpente, lontana appena una decina di metri.  
«Bene.» sorrise l'ex regina. «Usalo per non cadere.»  
Alzò di scatto le mani, scaraventando il drago nel cielo con un urlo. Cadde in ginocchio poi, esausta per lo sforzo, di quello e tutti gli incantesimi che aveva lanciato, e si voltò verso Emma.  
«Ora.» le disse, fiduciosa. Emma vinse la preoccupazione che provava per lei e agì.  
La scheggia di metallo si librò in aria, luccicando nella luce del sole. Era grande quanto la mano di Emma, minuscola, rispetto al drago. La Salvatrice attese finché Malefica aprì le ali, arrestando la caduta, scoprendo il torace. Fu allora che, gli occhi lucidi di pianto, scagliò il pezzo di metallo con tutta la sua forza tra le squame del drago, a trafiggere il suo cuore.


	8. Capitolo 8

Il drago precipitò in picchiata, schiantandosi al suolo in forma umana, priva di vita. Emma barcollò, le lacrime che scendevano libere sul suo viso. Sobbalzò quando una mano calda si posò lieve sulla sua spalla. Crollò piangendo tra le braccia di Hook, scossa dai singhiozzi.  
Regina si rialzò a fatica, aiutata da David. Guardò Malefica a terra, a pochi metri da lei. Non provò un minimo di rimorso. Spostò poi lo sguardo su Emma e Hook, discreta, mentre rispondeva a David che sì, stava bene. Anche se non era vero. Anche se era esausta, sfiancata. Anche se la vista di Emma tra le braccia di Killian, che non sapeva niente di lei, che non avrebbe mai potuto aiutarla come aveva fatto lei, che non l'avrebbe mai capita come la capiva lei, che non l'avrebbe mai amata come la amava lei, la devastava.  
David le diede una lieve pacca sulla spalla, Regina gli sorrise, poi distolse lo sguardo, trattenendo le lacrime. Il suo cuore era in pezzi, di nuovo. Perché, ancora una volta, si era resa conto di amare qualcuno. Scosse piano la testa, sospesa nei suoi pensieri. Non si accorse di Henry finché il ragazzo non la abbracciò.  
«Mamma… stai bene?» le chiese lui, ancora una volta. Regina gli sorrise, rilassandosi appena tra le sue braccia, riuscendo a vedere un po' di bellezza nella sua vita grazie alla sua presenza, al suo amore, alla preoccupazione per lei che albergava nei suoi occhi verdi, come quelli della nonna.  
«Sì Henry, sto bene… grazie.» mormorò accarezzandogli il viso. Il figlio le sorrise, evidentemente più tranquillo ora. La abbracciò di nuovo, poi si rivolse ad Emma che, finalmente, era riuscita a staccarsi dal pirata.  
«Andiamo a casa Swan?» sentì Hook chiederle. Alzò lo sguardo per osservarli di sottecchi, così, con sua sorpresa, incontrò lo sguardo di Emma. La Salvatrice si voltò poi verso il pirata. Gli posò una mano sul petto prima di prendere le distanze da lui, che si accigliò, confuso.  
«Ehm… no, io…»  
Regina impallidì.  
«… sto… penso che starò da Regina. Ancora un po'.» balbettò la bionda. Regina per poco non svenne, ma all'esterno si limitò a spostare il peso sulle gambe, instabile.  
«Swan ma che dici? Malefica e le altre non sono più una minaccia…» obiettò lui. Emma lanciò un'altra occhiata a Regina.  
«Mi serve un po' di tempo, Killian…» mormorò. Regina le rivolse uno sguardo allarmato quando il pirata le prese la mano, ed Emma cercò di ritrarla, inutilmente. «Hook…»  
Regina stava per intervenire quando lui la lasciò andare. Le rivolse uno sguardo tra la rabbia e la confusione, poi tornò a guardare Emma.  
«Sai dove trovarmi.» disse seccamente prima di voltarle le spalle e andarsene a grandi passi.  
Emma sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. Regina si avvicinò a lei, preceduta da Henry.  
«Stai bene, Ma'?»  
Emma annuì al figlio.  
«Sì…» gli sorrise, ma era un sorriso teso, quanto le sue spalle. «Sto bene, tranquillo. È solo che io e tua madre dobbiamo discutere ancora di alcune cose, e Gold è ancora un pericolo…»  
«Possiamo affrontarlo insieme Emma, come sempre…» intervenne sua madre, guardandola come se cercasse qualcosa in fondo ai suoi occhi, preoccupata. Emma guardò Regina in cerca di aiuto.  
«Non questa volta.» disse la mora. «Tenete Henry al sicuro. Pensiamo a tutto noi.» tentò di rassicurarli mentre posava una mano sulla scapola della Salvatrice. La sentì rilassarsi al suo tocco. Una piacevole e dolorosa sensazione invase il suo petto.

Due settimane dopo

«Sei pronta?»  
Emma guardò Regina negli occhi. Da quando aveva smesso di aiutarla a dormire, due giorni prima, gli incubi avevano fatto capolino nelle sue notti, tormentandole con immagini di ciò che le era successo. Si svegliava urlando, in preda al panico e ai tremori. Regina era sempre corsa da lei, sempre pronta a darle il conforto di cui aveva bisogno. Nel periodo trascorso con lei, solo loro due, senza interferenze esterne, aveva imparato a conoscere un lato di Regina che non credeva esistesse. Emma si era appoggiata completamente a lei, troppo debole per riuscire anche solo a pensare di potercela fare da sola. Sapeva, senza vergogna alcuna, che senza di lei non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.  
Annuì, sforzandosi di sorriderle.  
«Certo.»  
Regina le sorrise, con quello sguardo incoraggiante che l'aveva salvata in quei giorni.

«Molto bene, Miss Swan.»

Emma trattenne un sorriso sincero, e la guardò di nuovo negli occhi.

«Di nuovo Miss Swan?»

«Suona bene.» rispose l'altra con una scrollata di spalle e, strano a dirsi, facendole l'occhiolino. Emma rise sommessamente, stupita e divertita al contempo, anche se la tensione non accennava ancora a svanire. Erano due settimane che non vedeva i suoi genitori, o Killian. Aveva parlato con Henry su Skype, ma solo brevemente. Non c'era traccia di Gold. Sembrava fosse svanito nel nulla da cui era riapparso. Aveva finito le scuse per non incontrarli, per non dovergli spiegare cosa era successo veramente. Certo, avrebbe potuto mantenere il segreto. Solo lei e Regina avrebbero conosciuto la verità. Ma, quando Regina glielo aveva proposto, si era resa conto che non avrebbe potuto mentire ai suoi genitori e ad Henry per tutta la vita. Sarebbe stato un peso troppo grande da sopportare.

«Emma… ascolta…»

La Salvatrice focalizzò di nuovo la sua attenzione sul Sindaco, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere stata ferma a fissare un punto del pavimento per parecchi secondi. Regina era strana. Faticava a guardarla negli occhi, si mordeva il labbro inferiore; sembrava a disagio.

«Cosa?» le chiese, allarmata da quel suo comportamento. La donna deglutì prima di risponderle.

«C'è un'altra possibilità…»

Lo Sceriffo aggrottò la fronte.

«Di che parli?»

Regina trattenne un sospiro, infine si decise a spiegarle.

«Non devi affrontare per forza tutto questo. Posso farti dimenticare tutto, se lo vuoi.»

Gli occhi di Emma si allargarono per un istante, riempendosi di comprensione.

«Una pozione della memoria…» mormorò. Regina annuì. «Perché me lo stai dicendo ora?»

La donna diede una scrollata di spalle.

«Non ho mai trovato il momento prima e… non lo so, Emma.» confessò. «Forse non voglio che tu riviva tutto. Sai, raccontandolo…»

La bionda fece un paio di respiri profondi, cercando di regolarizzare il battito cardiaco. Sapeva che sarebbe stato terribile rivivere quei momenti, parlarne ad alta voce. Con Regina non c'era mai stato bisogno di farlo.

«Ma dimenticherei tutto. Anche…» si guardò intorno, indicando il resto della casa con un cenno della mano. La mora annuì di nuovo.

«Sì.» rispose, il tono più basso, un velo di sofferenza sulla voce anche se cercava di sorriderle per rassicurarla. Inutile, visto che i suoi occhi le mostravano tutt'altro. Non voleva che dimenticasse quello che aveva fatto per lei, anche se, Emma lo sapeva, avrebbe fatto di tutto per farle dimenticare quella notte. Lo aveva fatto. Aveva fatto davvero di tutto per lei. Per un istante le balenò nella mente il ricordo di quando aveva riportato indietro lei e Mary Margaret dalla Foresta Incantata. Il suo sguardo mentre le sorrideva, appoggiata all'albero per non cadere, sfinita dal potere che aveva dovuto usare per salvarle. C'era qualcosa, in quello sguardo, che vedeva anche ora. La stessa cosa, una sensazione per lo più, che aveva visto quando era pronta a sacrificarsi per salvarli tutti, e le aveva chiesto di andarsene, di lasciarla fare, e di ricordarsi chi fosse veramente, anche se non erano queste le parole che aveva usato. C'era sempre quel _qualcosa_ quando si guardavano prima di usare la magia insieme, quando le aveva regalato una vita di ricordi con Henry… in realtà, si rese conto Emma, c'era quasi ogni volta che la guardava.

«Tutto.» continuò Regina. «Così non potrà più farti soffrire.»

«Non voglio.»

Il suo tono risoluto, forte, stupì la mora.

«Dovresti rifletterci prima di…»

«No, Regina.» la interruppe la Salvatrice facendo un passo verso di lei. «Non voglio dimenticare. Sono cresciuta da sola, se l'avessi dimenticato non sarei chi sono oggi. Ho dato in adozione mio figlio perché ero in prigione, e se l'avessi dimenticato non avrei seguito Henry fino a qui, e non avrei ritrovato la mia famiglia. Mi sono… mi sono capitate molte cose brutte, orribili, ma hanno sempre portato a qualcosa di migliore per me. Io e te non saremmo mai diventate amiche se io non fossi come sono, mi sbaglio? Insomma, se non fossi rimasta a Storybrooke, se non avessi lottato contro di te, se non fossi una testa calda e non ti avessi tagliato l'albero, mi avresti mai considerata alla tua altezza? Non credo proprio.» Emma parlava a raffica, nervosa, veloce, e vedeva l'espressione di Regina mutare alla stessa velocità in base alle sue parole, variando da rimorso a stupore a divertimento e un pizzico, forse, di ammirazione.

«Emma…»

«Quello che mi è successo non mi ha cambiata…» continuò, impedendole di parlare «… e non permetterò mai che mi cambi. Ma mi ha permesso di conoscere te.»

Regina aggrottò la fronte. Stava per protestare, ma Emma non gliene diede la possibilità.

«Una parte di te che non conoscevo.» si corresse. Si avvicinò poi di un passo e le posò una mano sulla spalla. «Se sono qui è solo grazie a te, lo sappiamo entrambe.» disse, più piano, gli occhi che iniziavano ad inumidirsi. Era difficile ammetterlo ad alta voce. Ammettere di aver avuto bisogno di qualcuno, di aver dovuto essere salvata. Ma era la verità. «Senza di te non sarei neanche viva. E tu non solo mi hai salvato la vita, ma ti sei anche presa cura di me.» continuò arrossendo. Se ne vergognava, nessuno si era mai dovuto prendere cura di lei. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. O, almeno, di questo si era sempre dovuta convincere. «Te l'ho già detto una volta, io e te siamo…. Diverse dagli altri. Loro non mi capiscono come fai tu.»

Vide i suoi occhi inumidirsi, le sue gote diventare più rosee.

«Emma…» Regina fece una pausa. Lo sguardo della Salvatrice cadde sulle sue labbra dischiuse, coperte da un velo opaco di rossetto. «… Tu non sei mai stata alla mia altezza.» Lo Sceriffo riportò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi. Non c'era un minimo di ironia nello sguardo della mora, quindi stava per risponderle per le rime quando la sua voce glielo impedì. «… Sei sempre stata ben al di fuori della mia portata. Molto, molto più in alto di me.»

Regina le sorrise, la voce morbida, dolce, come era stata in quelle settimane e anche di più. Emma si bloccò, gli occhi sgranati. Esterrefatta, rimase in silenzio, la bocca aperta.

Regina fece un passo indietro abbassando lo sguardo.

«Dovremmo andare, Miss Swan.» disse prima di riportare lo sguardo su di lei. La sua intensità la lasciò senza fiato. «Ci stanno aspettando.»

Emma si riscosse. Richiuse la bocca e deglutì. Sentì il viso avvampare di colpo, si schiarì la voce mentre cercava di capire cosa diavolo fosse appena successo.

«Giusto…» concordò. Prese la giacca e se la infilò mentre Regina apriva la porta, precedendola fuori dalla villa.


	9. Capitolo 9

«Forse è meglio che vi sediate.»

Emma lanciò un'occhiata a Regina la quale, dopo aver parlato, fissava ostinatamente Mary Margaret, pallida in viso e allarmata tanto dal tono della donna quanto dall'espressione della figlia.

«Che succede?» chiese David, avvicinandosi di un passo ad Emma. La bionda sospirò.

«Sedetevi. Davvero, è meglio. Sediamoci tutti.» disse prima di accomodarsi al tavolo. Regina rimase in piedi al suo fianco, una mano discretamente posata sulla sua schiena, nascosta agli occhi degli altri. Emma gliene fu più che grata. Aveva davvero bisogno di quel contatto per riuscire a sciogliere il nodo che sentiva in gola e parlare ai suoi genitori. Henry si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua, Mary Margaret davanti a lei e David all'altro lato del tavolo.

«È per quello che è successo con Malefica mamma, vero?» le chiese il figlio, facendole quasi prendere un infarto. Sentì Regina irrigidirsi alle sue spalle. «Perché hai dovuto ucciderla.» continuò il ragazzo. Emma tirò un breve quanto teso sospiro di sollievo.

«No, Henry, non è per questo.» gli rispose con un piccolo sorriso forzato. «Ma ha a che fare con Malefica.»

Regina guardò con preoccupazione il figlio. Ne avevano parlato, durante il tragitto per raggiungere l'appartamento dei Charming. Nonostante le sue proteste, Emma era stata irremovibile: Henry doveva conoscere la verità, per quanto orrenda fosse. Era grande ormai, poteva capire. E lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di mentirgli per il resto della vita. Quelle parole l'avevano fatta riflettere: lei aveva mentito ad Henry per dieci anni. Un decennio a nascondergli la verità su se stessa, su quello che aveva fatto, su chi fosse. Posò lo sguardo sulla donna seduta a mezzo passo da lei. La guardò _veramente_ : la linea dritta delle spalle tese, coperte da un maglione nero e bianco. Le mani giunte sul tavolo di legno di Snow, strette l'una nell'altra, tanto che la pelle era bianca sulla nocche e sui polpastrelli. La curva della mandibola, serrata, i piccoli, quasi invisibili orecchini sui lobi, lasciati scoperti dai capelli, ammassati dietro alle orecchie da un precedente gesto di nervosismo. Le lunghe ciglia scure proiettavano la loro ombra sugli zigomi alti, eleganti. Non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma sapeva che le sue pupille erano dilatate dall'agitazione e schiacciavano contro i bordi leggermente più scuri di quel colore che virava dal grigio al verde all'azzurro, sempre diverso. Senza pensarci, le accarezzò distrattamente la schiena con il pollice. Sentì i muscoli tendersi e poi rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco. Fu quel movimento a distoglierla dai propri pensieri; rialzò lo sguardo, incontrando così quello di David, che la fissava con un'espressione strana in viso, quasi sospettosa. Accigliata, Regina scostò con discrezione la mano dalla schiena della Salvatrice mentre sperava che l'attenzione dell'uomo si focalizzasse sulle parole che stava pronunciando Mary Margaret, e non sul rossore che sentiva affiorare sulle sue gote. Sperò che il trucco bastasse a coprirlo e maledisse il battito accelerato nel suo petto.

«…Emma ci stai facendo preoccupare. Una di voi vuole spiegarci che cosa è successo?» stava dicendo Snow, ansiosa. Regina sentì Emma muoversi e guardò in basso, verso di lei, incontrando così il suo sguardo teso. Le sorrise nonostante l'agitazione che sentiva ella stessa nel cuore. Con un cenno d'incoraggiamento la spinse a continuare. Emma prese un respiro e si voltò verso i suoi genitori. Prese nel frattempo la mano di Henry tra le sue. Il ragazzo stava per aprire bocca quando la madre iniziò a parlare.

«Vi ho mentito. Vi ho mentito per troppo tempo…» mormorò, lo sguardo basso, le guance rosse. Regina se ne infischiò di quello che David pensava e posò di nuovo la mano sulla sua schiena. Emma sospirò e rialzò lentamente lo sguardo su di loro, focalizzandosi su Henry. «Mi dispiace, ma avevo bisogno di tempo.»

«Tempo per cosa?» le chiese il figlio. Regina strinse i denti. Al di là della sua reazione, che fosse rabbia, disgusto o tristezza, o tutte, sapeva che saperlo lo avrebbe fatto soffrire. Per questo aveva cercato di impedire ad Emma di raccontare tutto anche a lui. Perché se c'era una persona che avrebbe protetto più strenuamente di quanto non stava cercando di fare con Emma, be', era sicuramente Henry. Ma la Salvatrice l'aveva convinta con una semplice frase: "Henry non ha mai avuto bisogno di essere protetto, Regina.". E lei, improvvisamente, si era resa conto che era vero. Mentalmente, ovvio, non fisicamente. Henry era adulto. Lo era sempre stato, in un certo senso.

«Per riprendermi. E senza Regina non ce l'avrei mai fatta.» continuò lo Sceriffo, strappandola ai suoi pensieri con un sorriso colmo di gratitudine che minacciò la sua capacità di restare impassibile. Si voltò di nuovo verso i suoi genitori. «Mi ha salvato la vita, e mi ha aiutata a riprenderla in mano. Non sarei qui se non fosse stato per lei.» ribadì. I tre volsero gli sguardi confusi su di lei.

«Ma… di che stai parlando mamma?» le chiese poi Henry, riabbassando lo sguardo sulla bionda. Emma dovette prendere un respiro profondo. Regina la sentì rabbrividire. La guardò: aveva la bocca aperta, ma non parlava, come se le parole si fossero bloccate poco prima di uscire. Si chinò con la fronte aggrottata per riuscire a guardarla negli occhi: erano lucidi. Emma richiuse la bocca e la guardò, chiedendole aiuto con quell'occhiata. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta, non ancora, non in quel momento.

«Posso farlo io.» le mormorò, sentendo la propria voce vibrare nella sua cassa toracica per quanto era basso il tono. Emma deglutì. Voleva farlo, glielo leggeva negli occhi pieni di lacrime. Vide il senso di impotenza e la frustrazione farsi largo nel suo sguardo. Intervenne prima che crollasse.

«Emma, io non sarei riuscita neanche ad arrivare fin qui. Hai già fatto tanto. Lascia fare a me ora.» le sorrise, sincera, rassicurante.

«Ma…» mormorò la bionda, la voce roca di pianto. Non riuscì a dire altro, la parole le morirono di nuovo tra le labbra. Regina, consapevole ma incurante degli sguardi di tutti, le accarezzò il viso.

«Tranquilla, Miss Swan. Lascia che rimedi ai miei sbagli.»

Emma spalancò gli occhi e scattò in piedi.

«Sbagli?! Tu mi hai salvata!» quasi urlò. Regina deglutì il groppo che le occludeva la gola. Sentì il senso di colpa schiacciarle il cuore.

«Ho insistito io perché entrassero in città…»

Emma rimase immobile, come se quelle parole fossero un fulmine che l'avesse colpita nel bel mezzo di una giornata d'estate. Il Sindaco abbassò lo sguardo. Era come se fino a quel momento avesse rifiutato quella consapevolezza che, silente, si era acquattata in un angolo della sua mente, in attesa di essere liberata per devastarla. Si schiarì piano la voce e si allontanò di un passo da lei. «Forse vuoi del tempo per riflettere…» mormorò, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché la presa ferrea della Salvatrice si strinse attorno al suo braccio destro, stupendola. Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei.

«Non è colpa tua, Regina. Non potevi saperlo. Hanno ingannato entrambe.»

La mora si sentì annegare nell'assoluta convinzione che gli occhi di Emma esprimevano. Annuì lentamente, trascinata dai sentimenti che quello sguardo sembrava trasmettere. Il senso di colpa si quietò piano piano.

«Scusate…» David si schiarì la voce. «… vorreste far capire anche a noi?» chiese, tra l'esasperato e l'angosciato. Si voltarono. I tre le guardavano con gli occhi spalancati, pieni di paura.

Emma e Regina si scambiarono un'ultima occhiata, poi lo Sceriffo si umettò le labbra e, dopo un momento ancora di esitazione, spiegò loro cosa fosse successo.

«Malefica, Ursula e Crudelia mi hanno aggredita diciassette giorni fa.» esordì, e mentre lo diceva realizzò quanto poco tempo fosse passato. Rabbrividì.

«Aggredita?!» esclamò David scattando in piedi.

«Come "aggredita"?» rincarò Mary Margaret. Emma guardò loro, poi il figlio e di nuovo i genitori, cercando le parole.

«S-sì…» mormorò, arrossendo. Non era vergogna. Non aveva niente di cui vergognarsi. Era solo imbarazzo. Non riusciva a trovare le parole per spiegare una cosa del genere, non con loro. «… ehm…» Guardò nuovamente Regina, che allungò la mano a stringere il suo polso per un istante per rassicurarla. «Quella notte sono…» sospirò. Dirlo avrebbe cambiato tutto. I suoi ne sarebbero stati devastati, e non l'avrebbero mai più guardata nello stesso modo. Henry sarebbe dovuto crescere ancora un po' di più, e avrebbe dovuto convivere con quella consapevolezza. Presto o tardi, tutta Storybrooke l'avrebbe saputo. La sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre. Ma non dirlo… tacere avrebbe significato mentire, nasconderlo, tenersi tutto dentro. Per sempre. L'avrebbe consumata, lo sapeva. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta, neanche con l'aiuto di Regina. Non voleva essere compatita da nessuno, non voleva che lo sapessero. Ma non voleva essere costretta a mentire. Doveva liberarsi di quel peso, e l'unico modo per farlo era accettarlo. E per accettarlo doveva dirlo ad alta voce. «Quella notte sono stata vittima di violenza sessuale. Ma ora non lo sono più.» aggiunse subito dopo raddrizzando le spalle e lo sguardo. «Non sono una vittima.» ribadì mentre sosteneva i loro sguardi scioccati. Mary Margaret si portò le mani davanti alla bocca spalancata mentre realizzava lentamente cosa sua figlia le avesse appena detto. David barcollò come se lo avesse colpito in testa con una mazza da baseball.

«Emma…» mormorò, gli occhi spalancati. Henry rimase in silenzio, un'espressione di assoluto shock in viso.

Si voltò a guardare Regina. Lo sguardo del Sindaco esprimeva nient'altro se non puro orgoglio. Le sorrise, ed Emma ricambiò, gli occhi lucidi. Si sentiva ancora fragile, tremava, anche se tentava di dissimularlo, ma lo sapeva: era un passo avanti, un enorme, gigantesco passo avanti.

«Sto bene.» continuò, a beneficio degli altri. Regina si voltò verso Henry e gli diede un buffetto sul mento per attirare la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo la guardò con un'espressione smarrita. La mora lo abbracciò forte sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio che la Salvatrice non riuscì a sentire. «Mi ci vorrà ancora un po' per riprendermi del tutto ma sto bene. Regina è intervenuta e mi ha salvato la vita, poi mi ha aiutata a superarlo. Lo sta ancora facendo.»

David fece mezzo passo verso di lei. Mary Margaret invece, tra i singhiozzi, aggirò il tavolo di corsa e la abbracciò stretta. Emma si tese appena a quel contatto ma poi si forzò a ricambiare. Non voleva respingerla. Respirò per ricordarsi che era sua madre, e nessun'altro. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Regina rivolgerle un'occhiata preoccupata, poi la figura di David la coprì alla sua vista.

«Posso?» le chiese sottovoce il padre, gli occhi azzurri lucidi di lacrime. Emma esitò per un istante, poi annuì. L'uomo strinse lei e Snow tra le braccia forti, ma con delicatezza. «Mi dispiace così tanto…» mormorò. Emma sfilò un braccio dalla stretta dei corpi dei genitori e lo passò intorno alla vita del padre.

«Sto bene, papà. Non è colpa tua, nessuno poteva prevederlo…» Strinse a sé più forte la madre, che ormai piangeva a dirotto.

Regina diede una stretta alle spalle del figlio, il quale osservava la scena in un silenzio scioccato. Nonostante gli avesse appena detto che era tutto a posto, che Emma era la più forte di tutti loro e che stava andando benissimo, Henry sembrava devastato da quello che era successo alla madre. Era proprio questo che Regina temeva. Henry era troppo empatico per sopportarlo.

«Tesoro…» provò a chiamarlo dolcemente. L'adolescente si voltò lentamente verso di lei, gli occhi verdi spalancati, vacui. Il cuore di Regina perse un battito. Vedere quell'espressione sul suo viso la straziava. Provò a sorridergli, ma sospettò di non esserci riuscita tanto bene. «Emma sta bene.» gli ripeté. «E loro non sono più una minaccia.»

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si indurì.

«Le hai uccise?»

Regina esitò. Abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, annuì. Quando lo rialzò, c'era un fuoco che conosceva bene nello sguardo del figlio. Sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi.

«Bene.» sibilò lui. Regina sentì la terra crollarle sotto i piedi.

«Henry non dire così…»

Il ragazzo la zittì con un gesto stizzito.

«Gold?» chiese, secco. Regina sentì gli sguardi di tutti su di sé.

«Ehm… non sappiamo dove sia…» rispose, esitante, alternando lo sguardo tra Henry e David. Ma fu Mary Margaret ad esplodere.

«Il tuo unico compito era quello di scoprire i loro piani!» le urlò contro, avvicinandosi a grandi passi furiosi a lei fino ad arrivare ad un palmo dal suo viso. «Emma non sarebbe mai dovuta entrare in questa storia!»

«Mamma…» tentò di intervenire la Salvatrice, ma David le si piazzò davanti e prese a sbraitare insieme alla moglie.

«Come hai potuto lasciare che accadesse?»

«È impossibile che non te ne abbiano parlato!»

A quelle parole, l'ex sovrana smise di ragionare. Sentì la furia invaderla come un'onda gigantesca che si abbatte su una conchiglia vuota, riempendola e trascinandola nell'abisso.

«Come osi insinuare una cosa del genere su di me? Chi credi che si sia presa cura di tua figlia per tutto questo tempo? Come cazzo credi che avrebbe mai potuto superare una cosa del genere senza di me? Nessuno di voi l'avrebbe mai potuta aiutare! E pensi davvero che avrei mai lasciato che le facessero questo se lo avessi saputo?!» gridò, furiosa, delusa.

«Certo che lo penso! O ti sei dimenticata tutto quello che hai fatto al resto del regno?!» continuò ad urlare Snow. Regina dovette reprimere l'ondata di potere che rischiava di sprigionarsi da lei da un momento all'altro.

«Non ho mai stuprato nessuno a differenza di tuo padre, razza di imbecille!»

La donna ammutolì per un istante. Sbiancò, tanto che il suo vero nome risultò particolarmente azzeccato per qualche momento. Poi riprese, più rabbiosa di prima.

«Questo è quello che dici tu, ma Malefica era tua amica, non voglio neanche immaginare di cosa siate state capaci insieme!»

Lo schiaffo le partì istintivo, improvviso. Neanche lei si rese conto di averglielo dato finché non sentì la mano bruciare. Guardò il palmo, poi Snow, che indietreggiava, una mano sulla guancia colpita. Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per qualche secondo. Poi Regina fece un passo verso di lei, e Mary Margaret indietreggiò ancora, gli occhi grandi di paura per l'espressione di rabbia e disprezzo dipinta sul suo volto, che ben conosceva.

«Preferirei morire piuttosto che fare del male ad Emma. Credevo lo sapessi.» ringhiò a voce bassa, vibrante. Snow spalancò gli occhi verdi mentre cercava di sostenere il suo sguardo, troppo intenso, troppo cupo. «Ora smettila di fare l'idiota e concentrati su tua figlia. Io non ho fatto niente se non aiutarla, che tu ci creda o no, e sinceramente Snow, a questo punto non me ne frega proprio niente di quello che pensi di me.» chiosò prima di allontanarsi di un passo da lei. Si voltò a fatica verso Emma. L'impulso di colpire di nuovo Mary Margaret, con la magia o con un pugno, era ancora molto, molto forte. Lo Sceriffo la fissava con gli occhi spalancati, ma privi di paura. Sembrava solo sorpresa da qualcosa. «Credo sia meglio che io torni a casa. Prenditi pure il tuo tempo per parlare con i tuoi genitori dalla mente ristretta, ti passo a prendere quando hai finito.» disse, la rabbia che traspariva ancora dal suo tono di voce. «Sempre che tu voglia tornare a casa mia.» aggiunse un attimo dopo. Non voleva certo che i due idioti pensassero che la stesse costringendo a stare con lei. «Henry.» disse poi voltandosi verso il figlio. Il ragazzo le rivolse uno sguardo tranquillo, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Regina strinse appena le palpebre. «Io e te dobbiamo parlare. Puoi venire con me se vuoi, ora o più tardi, insieme a tua madre.»

«Veniamo entrambi ora.» rispose Emma al suo posto, mandando a puttane il suo battito cardiaco. La guardò con un'espressione di puro stupore in viso. La Salvatrice le sorrise, poi rivolse uno sguardo truce ai suoi genitori. «Loro hanno bisogno di calmarsi. Non avreste mai dovuto dirle una cosa del genere. Vi ho detto e ripetuto che Regina mi ha salvato la vita. Vedete di darvi una regolata, non ha fatto niente di male da un bel pezzo.» disse rivolta a loro poi, la rabbia a tendere i suoi muscoli. Si concentrò poi di nuovo su Regina dopo aver guardato il figlio di sbieco. «Andiamo a casa. Dobbiamo parlare.»

Ancora rallentata dallo stupore, Regina annuì e aprì l'uscio. Emma fece passare Henry. Li seguì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.


	10. Capitolo 10

Camminarono in silenzio fino al 108 di Mifflin Street. Non salutarono neppure Leroy che passava di lì a piedi. Il nano si imbronciò e borbottò qualcosa di offensivo mentre si allontanava.

Entrarono in casa in un silenzio teso e nervoso.

«Andiamo in salone.» li esortò Regina. Emma annuì e posò la mano sulla schiena del figlio mentre si dirigeva lì. Si sedettero sul divano. Regina avvicinò la poltrona e prese posto su di essa. Si schiarì la voce. Stava per esordire quando Henry la precedette.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima mamma.» mormorò, la voce bassa quanto il suo sguardo. Emma gli accarezzò le spalle incurvate. «Ero arrabbiato. Lo sono ancora.»

Regina e la Salvatrice sorrisero, fiere. Si guardarono condividendo per un attimo quell'emozione.

«Va tutto bene, Henry. È normale.» lo rassicurò la mora. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo umido su di lei, così gli sorrise e ammiccò. «Lo capisco molto bene.»

Henry si lasciò contagiare dal sorriso della madre. Guardò Emma poi.

«Io… non… non so come reagire…» confessò arrossendo. Tentò di abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo ma la donna glielo impedì con una carezza.

«Ragazzino, non c'è un modo giusto di reagire. Mi dispiace averti coinvolto… forse non avrei dovuto, ma non volevo mentirti. Non voglio nasconderti niente. Sei mio figlio. Non lo sopporterei.»

Henry tirò su col naso e sbatté più volte le palpebre.

«Mi sento come se fosse colpa mia. Come se non… fossi riuscito a proteggerti…» Gli si spezzò la voce. Si prese un attimo per recuperarla e inspirò a fondo per calmarsi. Regina trattenne un sorriso. Non riusciva a non essere orgogliosa di lui in quel momento. «Mi sento così inutile…»

Emma lo abbracciò di slancio. Regina allungò una mano a stringere la sua spalla.

«Non pensarlo mai.» gli disse la bionda. «E non è il tuo compito proteggermi, Henry!» esclamò staccandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi, le mani sulle sue guance. «Sono tua madre, io proteggo te, non il contrario.»

«Ma io…»

«Henry, tesoro…» si intromise Regina con dolcezza. «… anch'io mi sento così.» confessò guardandolo negli occhi. «Vorrei essere stata capace di prevederlo, ma mi sono lasciata ingannare, come tutti.»

«Regina…»

«No, Emma, è vero. Mi hanno distratta. Ho sbagliato, e me ne pentirò per il resto della mia vita.» Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime; cercò di rimandarle indietro, senza riuscirci. Una sfuggì, ma la raccolse subito con la mano. Tornò a rivolgersi al figlio, anche per distogliere gli occhi da Emma, dal suo silenzio, dal suo sguardo dispiaciuto. «Ma la verità è che sono arrabbiata. Sono arrabbiata perché non ho potuto impedirlo, perché sono arrivata tardi.» continuò. Dovette guardare in basso, perché in quel momento, mentre ricordava, non riusciva a sostenere i loro sguardi. Non ci riusciva. Non voleva che la guardassero negli occhi, perché altrimenti avrebbero visto di quanto odio era capace il suo cuore. E quello solo Snow lo sapeva. Nessun'altro aveva mai visto quello sguardo. Nessuno che fosse ancora in vita, almeno. «Sono furiosa, e se potessi… se solo potessi, ammazzerei quelle stronze altre mille volte.» sibilò, i pugni stretti. Una mano calda e affusolata si posò su di essi. Il tocco di Emma ebbe l'effetto di calmarla, sebbene di poco. Alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime su di lei. «Mi dispiace...» sussurrò mentre quelle scivolavano sul suo viso a fiotti. Anche gli occhi di Emma erano lucidi. La Salvatrice si alzò dal divano e si inginocchiò davanti alla sedia per abbracciarla. Regina si incurvò, aggrappandosi al suo maglione e scoppiando finalmente in un pianto liberatorio. Erano diciassette giorni che lo teneva dentro di sé.

«Non è colpa tua.» la sentì sussurrarle più volte.

Un altro corpo si unì ai loro. Henry si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona e si piegò su di lei, circondando entrambe con le braccia. Rimasero così finché non si calmarono tutti. Con i vestiti bagnati di lacrime, si staccarono e si scambiarono sorrisi imbarazzati. Emma accarezzò la schiena del figlio.

«Possiamo smetterla di piangere ora? Mi sta venendo mal di testa…» scherzò, facendoli sorridere. Regina le tolse istintivamente una ciocca di capelli dal viso, rimasta incollata alla guancia dalle lacrime. Emma arrossì e la mora allontanò subito la mano.

«Scusami.» sussurrò, imbarazzata, le guance in fiamme. _Idiota_ , si disse. Si alzò dalla poltrona e si rassettò il vestito con gesti nervosi. «Avete fame?» chiese poi come se nulla fosse, il tono quasi formale. Incontrò lo sguardo del figlio, che la osservava con la fronte aggrottata ed un'espressione quasi dubbiosa in viso.

«Uhm…» si strinse nelle spalle lui «… certo.» rispose.

Regina guardò Emma, la quale annuì.

«Pizza?» chiese la bionda. Vide con la coda dell'occhio il viso di Henry illuminarsi, quindi si rassegnò ad acconsentire. Li osservò darsi il cinque mentre afferrava il telefono per fare l'ordinazione. Nascose un sorriso mentre Granny prendeva la chiamata.

Riuscirono a pranzare in serenità, parlando del più e del meno, senza pressioni, senza tensione. Emma osservava Regina. A dire la verità, non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. E continuava a sentire il bisogno di mantenere un contatto con lei. Per questo aveva l'istinto perpetuo di allungare la mano sul tavolo a cercare la sua. Ma c'erano troppe cose di mezzo: la bottiglia di Coca-Cola, i bicchieri, l'acqua, il cartone della pizza. E poi, come l'avrebbe visto Henry? Non era abituato a vederle così vicine, non aveva assistito a tutte quelle giornate passate insieme sul divano, o nello studio di Regina. Non sapeva quanto si fossero avvicinate, in quei giorni. Non ne aveva idea. Nessuno ne aveva idea. Si rese conto in quel preciso istante di stare pensando a Hook per la prima volta dopo due settimane. La sua voce non aveva sfiorato la mente della Salvatrice neanche una volta. Arrossì a quella consapevolezza, vergognandosene. Killian non si meritava quel trattamento. Anche se… non l'aveva cercata, si rese conto improvvisamente. La rabbia si risvegliò nel suo cuore. Non l'aveva cercata neanche una volta, non una chiamata, un messaggio, una stupida lettera. Niente di niente. Era semplicemente sparito per due settimane.

«Emma va tutto bene?»

La voce preoccupata di Regina la strappò ai suoi pensieri. Le due fette di pizza rimaste si stava freddando nel cartone. Alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

«Ehm… sì io…» sospirò, indecisa. Li guardò entrambi. «Stavo… stavo solo pensando… Henry, sai se Killian mi ha mai cercata?» chiese al ragazzo. Le sue sopracciglia scattarono verso l'alto all'inaspettata domanda, poi l'adolescente scosse la testa.

«No, no, non ha mai chiamato. Non si è fatto più vedere da quando… sai, dall'ultima volta che l'hai visto.» rispose velocemente.

Emma annuì pensosamente e si voltò verso Regina, che aveva allungato una mano tra le bottiglie, come lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare, e stava stringendo la sua. Vide un briciolo di disprezzo nel castano delle sue iridi, ma non era rivolto a lei, lo sapeva.

«Mi dispiace, Emma. Vorrà darti i tuoi spazi…» tentò debolmente. Emma le sorrise e strinse la sua mano, guardandola negli occhi scuri. Non importava. Ora sapeva di non avere bisogno di lui.

«Sappiamo entrambe che non è così.» replicò con una scrollata di spalle. «Non fa niente. È stato bello finché è durato. In fondo, non era niente di serio.»

Emma vide Regina inarcare le sopracciglia, sorpresa. Non sembrava convinta delle sue parole.

«Ma… sembrava che lo fosse, invece…»

La bionda sottrasse la mano alla sua stretta per prendere la penultima fetta di pizza.

«Credevo non ti fosse mai piaciuto.» obiettò mentre la azzannava.

Henry posò il bicchiere pieno di Coca-Cola da cui stava bevendo.

«Piace solo al nonno.» confermò, scatenando l'ilarità della madre, che lui tuttavia non condivise. «Ma anch'io credevo ti piacesse davvero. Per questo cercavo di passarci del tempo insieme.»

Emma gli rivolse un sorriso commosso.

«Lo credevo anch'io. Ma in questi giorni ho capito molte cose. Ho avuto il tempo di riflettere e… Hook non fa per me. Credevo di sì perché…» si strine nelle spalle «… non lo so. Forse volevo solo credere che mi amasse, quindi volevo amarlo. Ma non credo sia davvero così.»

Finì la fetta mentre cercava di capirlo davvero. Sentì lo sguardo di Regina su di sé. La donna la fissava con gli occhi ben aperti, le gote rosee, quasi rosse. Le labbra piene del Sindaco erano lievemente, quasi impercettibilmente incurvate verso l'alto. Un istante dopo essersi resa conto dello sguardo dello Sceriffo su di lei, però, la donna abbassò lo sguardo e riprese a tagliare la pizza con coltello e forchetta. Emma aggrottò la fronte e tornò a guardare il figlio, tentata di chiedergli se avesse notato anche lui quella strana espressione sul viso della mora, ma il ragazzo era intento a tagliare a metà una fetta troppo grande di pizza, e non la stava guardando. Emma lanciò un'altra occhiata alla donna, ma lei sembrava ancora impegnata nel taglio della pietanza. Bevve un sorso di Coca per cercare di mandare giù quella strana sensazione che non riusciva a decifrare. Confusa, finì la sua pizza in silenzio.

Henry dormì lì quella notte, nella sua stanza. Con ancora quella strana sensazione addosso, simile ad una perplessa euforia, Emma diede la buonanotte a Regina con un sorriso teso sul volto. La donna non resistette a quell'atteggiamento, e le sfiorò il braccio prima che la Salvatrice si trincerasse nella stanza degli ospiti.  
«Emma aspetta…» mormorò con la sua voce calda, bassa. Emma la guardò, una strana paura nello stomaco. Non aveva idea di cosa le stesse succedendo, ma sentiva il bisogno di scappare. E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per questo. Regina era stata meravigliosa con lei. Quella paura era totalmente insensata.

La mora dovette avvertire qualcosa, perché la sua fronte si increspò morbidamente. Esitò un momento. «… volevo solo scusarmi per prima. Non avrei dovuto.»

Lo stupore per le scuse inaspettate si confuse con il crescendo di quell'emozione che la rendeva agitata, frenetica.

«Non hai fatto niente di male…» mormorò lo Sceriffo. Tentò di sorriderle, ma era troppo tesa. Regina non mancò di notarlo. Si spostò leggermente all'indietro, verso la sua camera.

«D'accordo.» mormorò, lo sguardo sfuggente, indecifrabile. «Buonanotte allora, Miss Swan.»

L'appellativo rimestò la cena nello stomaco della Salvatrice, per qualche motivo.

«B-buonanotte…» balbettò, una frase incompiuta, indecisa. Stava per chiamarla per nome, ma d'un tratto le era sembrato quasi sbagliato, troppo formale, o troppo poco, quindi si era bloccata. Il Sindaco le rivolse uno sguardo quasi interrogativo prima di lasciarla sola e chiudersi in camera.


	11. Capitolo 11

C'era qualcosa di strano in Regina negli ultimi giorni. Era distante, distaccata, fredda, come non era da anni. Erano insieme, nella stessa casa, anche nella stessa stanza, eppure il Sindaco non era veramente lì. Da un paio di giorni neanche la guardava più in faccia. Emma era confusa, ferita. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Certo che lo aveva fatto, lo faceva sempre, soprattutto con lei. Forse l'aveva offesa in qualche modo.

«Regina...»

Il sindaco alzò appena lo sguardo dalle carte che stava firmando seduta alla scrivania del suo studio, notando la metà del corpo della Salvatrice che spuntava da dietro lo stipite della porta aperta, le mani aggrappate al legno come se fosse l'unico appiglio sul vuoto.

«Dimmi.» rispose fredda, disinteressata. Emma sentì il cuore raggelarsi, ma fece comunque un passo all'interno dello studio.

«Ehm... ho... ho fatto qualcosa?»

La mora portò finalmente gli occhi su di lei. C'era una sincera confusione nelle sue iridi color mogano.

«Non capisco cosa tu voglia dire Emma.»

La salvatrice fece un altro passo verso di lei, esitante. A quel tentennamento, Regina le fece cenno di sedersi sulla sedia davanti a lei, al lato opposto del tavolo di legno laccato.

«Ecco vedi mi chiedevo...» balbettò la bionda sedendosi, la schiena rigida. «… sei arrabbiata con me?»

Gli occhi del Sindaco si spalancarono per un attimo.

«Emma perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiata con te?» L'assoluto stupore con cui glielo chiese non fu comunque abbastanza per tranquillizzare lo Sceriffo.

«Perché sai... ho...» esitò. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, le tirò fuori, ce le mise di nuovo. Strinse le spalle intorno al collo come se volesse nascondersi dentro se stessa, e allontanò lo sguardo da lei. « …ho ucciso Malefica.» sussurrò infine. Regia impallidì mentre Emma arrossiva. Dirlo ad alta voce era… assurdo. Aveva ucciso qualcuno. Lo aveva fatto davvero. Certo era stata legittima difesa, però…

«Emma.»

Regina era davanti a lei, di colpo. O meglio, Emma se era accorta all'improvviso, tanto che sobbalzò. La mora le aveva posato le mani sulle spalle e lei neanche se ne era resa conto. Il suo tocco era fermo, calmo, come la sua voce, ma non come il suo sguardo: gli occhi di Regina erano di fuoco, un incendio divampante, che alimentava e si nutriva di emozioni forti, incontrastabili. «… se non l'avessi fatto tu, l'avrei fatto io. Avrei preferito essere stata io a farlo.» precisò. Lo sguardo della Salvatrice cadde di nuovo sulle sue labbra nude, rosee; ne seguì i movimenti mentre la donna continuava: « Malefica ha avuto ciò che si meritava, come le altre. Io… non sono arrabbiata con te.»

Quell'ultima frase era così intima, il tono così sincero e fragile che indusse la Salvatrice ad alzare lo sguardo di nuovo verso gli occhi del Sindaco. Non c'era più quel fuoco violento ad animarli, ma una miriade di emozioni che vorticavano come faville trasportate dal vento nella notte, brillanti scintille nell'oscurità, un'impercettibile tristezza onnipresente in quello sguardo. L'aveva sempre vista. Sin dal primo istante.

«E allora cos'è?» le chiese Emma in un sussurro. Erano vicine, molto vicine. Non c'era bisogno di disturbare il silenzio. «Cos'è che ti fa comportate così? Fino alla settimana scorsa eri diversa con me, devo aver fatto qualcosa…»

L'indice del Sindaco si posò lieve sulle sue labbra, ammutolendola. Emma spalancò gli occhi. Non c'era mai stato un contatto del genere con lei, mai. La guardò, ma l'attenzione di Regina era più in basso dei suoi occhi, puntata sulle sue labbra, uno sguardo strano, quasi… Le si seccò la bocca, deglutì percependo una sensazione ben nota, ma che non pensava sarebbe più stata in grado di sentire, farsi strada tra le sue gambe.

Regina si avvicinò di un passo a lei, lenta ma decisa. La mano che le aveva impedito di parlare con quel semplice, lieve gesto, la destra, si spostò accarezzandole le labbra con il pollice e la guancia con le altre dita. Emma rabbrividì, sentì la tensione crescere nel suo basso ventre, dentro di sé, il cuore accelerare.

«Non hai fatto niente.» mormorò l'ex sovrana ad un soffio dal suo viso proprio quando ormai era certa che non le avrebbe mai risposto. Sentì il suo respiro sulla pelle. Sapeva vagamente di menta, si mescolava con il profumo dei suoi capelli, e con quello unico della sua pelle. L'aveva sentito milioni di volte in quelle settimane. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di quanto la eccitasse quel profumo. Deglutì di nuovo, le pupille dilatate. Si guardarono, finalmente. Rimasero immobili, gli sguardi incatenati tra loro, incapaci di allontanarsi, di avvicinarsi, di muoversi, o anche solo di respirare. Emma lo fece di nuovo solo quando Regina si allontanò di scatto da lei, voltandole le spalle. Ebbe un capogiro per quanto intenso era stato quel momento, e dovette prendere respiri profondi per cercare di calmare il battito del suo cuore, totalmente fuori controllo. Guardò Regina lisciare pieghe assolutamente inesistenti del vestito blu e tornare alla scrivania. Come l'aveva vista fare almeno mille volte, con gesti ormai automatici si sistemò i capelli intorno al viso e riprese la penna in mano, un'espressione assorta in viso. Emma rimase ferma lì dov'era, a pochi passi dalla porta, per almeno venti minuti. Non era in grado di pensare, tantomeno di capire cosa diavolo fosse appena accaduto. Quando finalmente due neuroni ebbero di nuovo un qualche tipo di connessione, la Salvatrice si riscosse da quello stato di trance. Stava per andarsene quando la voce vibrante del Sindaco la fermò.

«Credo che tu sia pronta a lasciare questa casa, Miss Swan. Non ti sono più di alcun aiuto.»

Fredda, distaccata. Emma la osservò, incredula.

«Regina…» mormorò. La donna la liquidò con un'occhiata fugace.

«Dovresti anche parlare con i tuoi genitori. Sono preoccupati per te, non fanno altro che infastidirmi con i loro continui messaggi.»

«Ma…»

Lo sguardo che Regina le rivolse improvvisamente, mentre posava di nuovo la pesante penna sul tavolo, fu forse il più gelidi che le avesse mai indirizzato, tanto che lo Sceriffo trasalì.

«Non sono la tua balia, Emma. Sei adulta, hai una casa, e altre persone su cui contare. Il mio lavoro con te è finito.»

La bionda impallidì, barcollò all'indietro come se l'avesse colpita. _Lavoro_. Era stata un lavoro per lei. Qualcosa da dover fare, un obbligo morale, nulla di più.

Rabbia, delusione e un dolore che non si aspettava di provare si agitarono dentro di lei, mescolandosi, sovrastandola. Uscì dalla stanza senza una parola, gli occhi pieni di lacrime che non voleva affrontare. Regina si era presa cura di lei. Afferrò la giacca di pelle rossa. Regina l'aveva curata. Si infilò una manica mentre apriva la porta con l'altra mano. Regina l'aveva fatta sentire forte, in grado di affrontare qualsiasi cosa, anche quello che le avevano fatto. Uscì dalla casa senza richiudere la porta, non era in grado di pensarci, non ora. L'aria era fredda, la giacca non era abbastanza. Se la strinse addosso con entrambe le mani, solo in parte per la temperatura. Regina l'aveva fatta sentire al sicuro. L'aveva fatta sentire a casa. L'aveva fatta sentire amata. Percorse a grandi passi il vialetto d'ingresso ed oltrepassò il cancelletto in ferro battuto lasciato aperto da Henry quella mattina, mentre correva per arrivare in orario a scuola. Regina l'aveva illusa e poi l'aveva cacciata di casa. Come tutti gli altri. Mentre le lacrime scendevano sul suo viso ormai inarrestabili, incontrollate, Emma partì in uno scatto, una corsa sfrenata, disperata, lontana da tutti, verso il cimitero.

Se n'era andata. Regina aveva sentito chiaramente la porta aprirsi, ma non richiudersi. Aveva sentito anche i singhiozzi della Salvatrice mentre si allontanava, di corsa, a giudicare dal rumore degli stivali sull'asfalto. Richiuse la finestra che le aveva donato la possibilità di sentirla ma non vederla, dato che si affacciava sul lato della casa, non sull'ingresso. Non l'avrebbe mai sopportato. Sapeva di averla ferita. Non aveva idea di quanto a fondo quella ferita stesse scavando.

Si alzò dalla sedia come se tutti gli anni che aveva vissuto pesassero veramente sulle sue ossa. Il dolore che provava era reale, diffuso in tutto il corpo. Ma allontanarla, cacciarla, fare in modo che se ne andasse a costo di farsi odiare, era l'unico modo per proteggerla. Come poteva chiederle di concedersi a lei dopo quello che aveva dovuto affrontare? E come poteva lei stessa resistere ancora, fingere ogni giorno di non provare niente nei confronti della Salvatrice? Resistere dallo sfiorare quel viso, quelle labbra, baciare quel collo? Come avrebbe mai potuto andare avanti con quella farsa, soprattutto ora che il cuore di Emma era libero da ogni legame, da Hook? No. Non avrebbe mai potuto.

Esitò, davanti alla porta di casa ancora aperta. Sfiorò il pomello dorato con le dita. Le sembrava di sentire il calore del tocco di Emma su di esso permanere ancora sul metallo freddo. No, non avrebbe potuto. Emma era forte, incredibilmente forte, ma fragile. Si era appoggiata a lei, si era fidata di lei. Forse, se l'avesse baciata come desiderava da anni, nello stato mentale in cui era, avrebbe anche ricambiato. E poi? Un mese massimo, e avrebbe recuperato totalmente la lucidità. E l'avrebbe respinta. Perché lei era come loro. Era peggio di loro. E le aveva fatte entrare. No. Regina richiuse lentamente la porta di casa. No. Non avrebbe mai potuto, e allo stesso tempo non avrebbe mai potuto impedirselo. Era ad un soffio dal farlo. Aveva quasi distrutto tutto. Ed era stanca di distruggere tutto. Doveva proteggerla, non pensare a sé stessa. Aveva giurato a se stessa di proteggerla. Tornò nello studio e si versò da bere. Sidro, mezzo bicchiere, non di più. Aveva bisogno di pensare, di essere lucida. Doveva anticipare le mosse della Salvatrice e dei due idioti. Perché sarebbero venuti a cercarla. Ne era sicura.


	12. Capitolo 12

Emma dormiva profondamente. Era distrutta, si vedeva chiaramente: stesa su un fianco, rannicchiata su se stessa, nascosta nella cripta dei Mills. Tremava ed era pallida in viso, ancora rigato di lacrime: quella ridicola giacca di pelle non era certo abbastanza per proteggerla dall'inverno. I capelli scarmigliati, pieni di nodi, erano una massa dorata attorno a lei. Gli stivali marroni erano pieni di fango.

Il bastone picchiettò piano sul pavimento di marmo. La mano che lo stringeva allentò appena la presa, l'anello dorato scintillò alla luce che entrava dall'ingresso lasciato aperto.

«Povera ragazza…» mormorò l'uomo tra sé. Poi un sorriso curvò le sue labbra sottili.

«Tua madre ed io abbiamo avuto un alterco, Henry.» Regina guardò suo figlio negli occhi. «Ha deciso di andarsene. Non so dove sia.»

Il ragazzo la guardò con un misto di preoccupazione, sospetto e delusione negli occhi chiari; le si strinse il cuore.

«Dobbiamo trovarla allora. Non può stare da sola, è pericoloso…»

Regina, in effetti, condivideva le stesse preoccupazioni. Certo, Crudelia, Ursula e Malefica non erano più un problema ma Gold, presumibilmente, era ancora lì da qualche parte. Dubitava tuttavia che avrebbe mai davvero fatto del male ad Emma di persona. Di occasioni ne aveva avute, dopotutto, e non aveva mai agito. Perché farlo ora? Soprattutto se voleva riconquistare Belle…

«Sono preoccupata anch'io Henry, so che Storybrooke può essere pericolosa ma… È pieno giorno, e tua madre sa difendersi da sola. Per di più, suppongo sia semplicemente andata dai tuoi nonni.»

L'adolescente strinse appena le palpebre.

«Mamma, è _impossibile_ che tu stia qui senza fare niente dopo quello che le è successo. Dimmi la verità.» replicò duramente, serio in viso. In quel momento, con quell'espressione severa, le ricordò molto David quando si infuriava con lei. Aveva lo stesso identico sguardo. Dovette trattenere un sorriso al pensiero. Si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un buffetto sul mento.

«Abbiamo litigato, nulla di più. Doveva succedere prima o poi.» tentò di sdrammatizzare con un mezzo sorriso. Henry, tuttavia, sembrava aver ereditato dalla madre il suo sesto senso per le bugie, perché non se la bevve.

«Mamma…»

Regina sbuffò.

«Henry avanti! Cosa vuoi che ti dica? È così, abbiamo discusso e lei se n'è…»

«Dimmi cosa provi per lei.»

La domanda, se così si poteva definire, spiazzò completamente la donna. Guardò il figlio con gli occhi spalancati. Henry era rosso in viso, evidentemente in imbarazzo, ma non distolse lo sguardo.

«Henry, di cosa diavolo…?» Regina tentò di ribattere, ormai rossa in viso anche lei, ma il ragazzo la interruppe.

«Non sono cieco, Ma'. Lo vedo come la guardi. Come vi guardate.»

Regina divenne ancora più rossa. Fortuna il trucco, che copriva in parte l'imbarazzo dovuto a quelle insinuazioni.

«Henry Daniel Mills, smettila immediatamente di dire assurdità! Io non amo tua madre, e lei di certo non ama me!» quasi urlò. Henry sorrise di colpo, e le ci volle del tempo per capire il perché. Esattamente il tempo che ci mise il ragazzo a pronunciare la frase successiva: «Non ho mai parlato di amore.»

Regina, a quel punto, era un peperone infuriato. Sentiva una vena pulsare sulla sua fronte.

«Vattene in camera tua!» gli urlò. L'unico risultato che ottenne fu quello di vedere il suo sorriso crescere.

«No, vado a cercare mamma. A dopo.» disse velocemente prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e uscire di corsa di casa, zaino ancora in spalla, senza darle il tempo di reagire.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

L'uomo continuò ad osservarla. Emma tentò nuovamente di liberarsi, ma era impossibile. La sua magia era troppo potente. Lanciò un grido di frustrazione, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, scossa da brividi. Cercava di trattenere i singhiozzi, ma i ricordi continuavano a susseguirsi ad ondate davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Sono mortificato, Emma.» ripeté Gold. Emma lo fulminò con gli occhi nonostante le lacrime. «Tra poco sarà tutto finito.»

La Salvatrice cercò nuovamente di prendere un respiro profondo nel vano tentativo di arginare il panico. Era di nuovo lì, in quella dannata casa. Il camino era di nuovo acceso, gli odori, maledizione, erano esattamente gli stessi. E lei era immobilizzata da una magia che non poteva contrastare. Di nuovo. Il cuore le scoppiava nel petto.

«Liberami!» urlò contro di lui mentre l'Oscuro tracciava con un ramoscello sporco di sangue e di una strana, vischiosa sostanza nera simboli arcani sul pavimento.

«Non appena avrò terminato.»

«Cosa? Che stai facendo?» gli chiese, la rabbia data dalla frustrazione che nascondeva a stento la paura.

Gold le lanciò appena un'occhiata mentre si avvicinava al camino e lanciava il ramoscello nel fuoco. Ci fu un lampo bluastro, un piccolo scoppio che la fece sussultare. L'Oscuro voltò le spalle alle fiamme e prese il pugnale dalla tasca interna della giacca nera del completo firmato.

«Quello che devo. Non temere, non ti ucciderà, né ti danneggerà in alcun modo. Sto solo accelerando un po' i tempi, prima che sia troppo tardi.»

Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa più che mai dalle sue parole.

«Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?» mormorò. Poggiò la schiena al muro di legno, esausta. Gold si fermò al centro della spirale di simboli che aveva creato. Si accovacciò e accese una candela rossa con uno sguardo, ponendola esattamente sul primo simbolo.

«Del tuo destino.» chiosò lanciandole uno sguardo cupo. «Del nostro destino.»

Emma strabuzzò gli occhi. Cercò di alzarsi, di liberarsi, ma era inutile. Nonostante il fuoco acceso, la temperatura nella stanza stava diminuendo drasticamente.

«Che stai facendo?» gli chiese, spaventata. Gold posizionò il pugnale sopra la fiamma della candela. Rimase fermo così per qualche istante, in assoluto silenzio, gli occhi chiusi. Poi lasciò andare l'arma, che rimase così, sospesa, come se l'aria calda che si sollevava dalla fiammella fosse bastevole a tenerla a mezzaria. L'Oscuro riaprì gli occhi e li portò su Emma, un sorriso sul volto.

«Sei sempre stata necessaria, Emma.» disse rialzandosi. Con un cenno la costrinse ad alzarsi in piedi e la spostò là sull'ultimo dei simboli vergati a terra. Emma rabbrividì, il fiato mozzo.

«Gold…»

«Fin dall'inizio, sapevo che senza di te non mi sarebbe stato possibile fare ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto soffrire da… be', da sempre.» disse con una lieve scrollata di spalle «Prima con il sortilegio, poi con Baelfire… e ultimamente qui. Ma sappi che era tutto già prestabilito. Era tutto necessario.»

«Necessario a cosa?» chiese lo Sceriffo, la voce roca, gli occhi in fiamme. Il fumo della candela, sebbene l'oggetto fosse abbastanza distante, arrivava fino a lei facendole bruciare gli occhi. Aveva un odore strano, acre.

«Per questo. Questo, Emma, è il tuo destino.»

La Salvatrice ci mise qualche secondo per capire perché, invece che guardare lei, Gold stesse fissando il pugnale. Le scritte nere incise sulla lama si stavano muovendo, fluide come olio nell'acqua, allontanandosi e coagulandosi in forme sempre diverse. La lama era incandescente, di un arancio acceso, luminoso. La fiamma della candela era nera.

Emma spalancò gli occhi. Le venne la pelle d'oca mentre una sensazione di pericolo si faceva strada sotto la sua pelle.

«Gold che cazzo stai facendo?!»

«Ciò che è necessario, Emma.» rispose velocemente l'uomo mentre riprendeva il pugnale dalla lama ardente. Si avvicinò ad Emma con l'arma in mano, e la donna cercò futilmente di allontanarsi da lui.

«Gold smettila!» urlò, ma l'uomo era impassibile, anzi, quasi allegro.

«E perché mai? Sto agendo per il bene di tutti, per una volta. Farò quello che Belle ha sempre desiderato. Sarò l'uomo che merita.» sorrise. Poi si strappò il cuore dal petto.

Henry non poteva davvero pensare che Regina l'avrebbe lasciato andare in giro per Storybrooke con il Signore Oscuro a piede libero, non ora che non conosceva i suoi piani. Infatti non fu sorpreso di ritrovarsela accanto, dopo che la donna fu apparsa da una vorticante nuvola di fumo viola. Le sorrise tranquillo mentre proseguiva lungo la strada che portava al cimitero. Se conosceva sua madre, e la conosceva, sarebbe andata dove nessuno l'avrebbe cercata. Nessuno tranne lui, ovviamente.

«Ciao Ma'.»

«Henry, torna a casa. Cerco io Emma.» gli disse lei mentre allungava il passo per stargli dietro. Era abbastanza alto da metterla in difficoltà ormai, soprattutto se portava i tacchi. E li portava sempre.

«Se avete litigato non vorrà vederti. Meglio che ci parli io.»

«Henry non farmelo ripetere.»

Quel tono e quella frase lo avrebbero mandato nel panico fino a pochi anni prima. Ma ora conosceva anche lei, e sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto del male.

«Mamma.» disse, fermandosi per fronteggiarla. «Voi due non sapete comunicare. Lascia provare me, questa volta.»

Regina strinse appena le palpebre, il che significava che l'aveva irritata. Niente di nuovo. Henry sorrise tra sé.

«Abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme ultimamente, abbiamo imparato a comunicare l'una con l'altra…»

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte.

«Davvero? Per questo è scappata da casa?»

Regina incassò il colpo. Premette le labbra tra loro e abbassò momentaneamente lo sguardo. Si abbracciò i fianchi, evidentemente a disagio.

«È complicato…»

Henry posò una mano sulla spalla della madre, inducendola a guardarlo di nuovo.

«Ma', non devi spiegarmi niente, ho capito. Ma ora dobbiamo ritrovarla. È pericoloso.»

Regina guardò a lungo il figlio negli occhi, un sospiro a scuoterla leggermente. Annuì.

«Sì. Ma non così. Perderemmo solo tempo.»

Henry le rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

«E come?»

Un piccolo sorriso curvò le labbra del Sindaco.

«Così.» disse prima di muovere una mano in aria e far apparire la copertina di Emma con il suo nome ricamato nella sua mano sinistra. Henry le sorrise mentre la madre passava la mano destra sull'oggetto, lanciando un incantesimo di localizzazione. La copertina si sollevò in aria e si spostò alle loro spalle, dal lato opposto rispetto alla cripta di Regina. Henry ignorò la delusione di aver sbagliato e seguì la coperta e la madre, concentrandosi sulla missione.

Il cuore di Gold era una piccola massa globosa nera come pece. A differenza degli altri cuori che aveva visto, non riluceva minimamente. Sembrava fatto d'ombra.

Emma lo guardò negli occhi, ora neri, completamente, come il cuore. L'uomo pronunciava strane parole in una lingua che Emma non aveva mai udito. Le sussurrava all'aria ora bollente che li circondava. Il pugnale, al contrario del cuore, splendeva tra le sue dita come un faro nella tempesta.

«Gold! Smettila!» tentò di nuovo di urlargli, ma lui non sembrò udirla. Poi qualcosa accadde: dalle linee fluide che si contorcevano sulla lama incandescente scaturì un rivolo nero che colò sul cuore di pece, ricoprendolo. Gold cadde in ginocchio, ma non smise di pronunciare quelle strane, inquietanti parole.

«Gold!»

Il rivolo nero cadde lento e vischioso a terra, e quando sfiorò i simboli vergati dall'Oscuro essi si illuminarono di un colorito violaceo e ammonitore. Emma cercò di spostarsi, di fuggire da quella melma che sembrava dotata di vita propria ora che seguiva la spirale, dirigendosi verso di lei. Mentre seguiva quell'ineluttabile quanto lento percorso notò con la coda dell'occhio un lucore, seppur lieve, provenire dalla mano dello stregone. Quando la poltiglia fu completamente colata dal pugnale e poi dal cuore, vide che quest'ultimo era, incredibilmente, puro e luminoso. Ma Emma non ebbe il tempo di vedere altro, perché la vischiosa sostanza del colore delle ombre la raggiunse. La Salvatrice urlò di orrore mentre il suo tocco gelido le attraversava la pelle, fondendosi col suo spirito.


	13. Capitolo 13

La coperta si fermò a venti metri dallo chalet, quando Regina interruppe l'incantesimo e trattenne Henry dall'avanzare. Il ragazzo si voltò stupito verso la madre.

«Che aspettiamo? È lì dentro!» esclamò, ma la madre fissava quel cottage come se volesse dargli fuoco seduta stante. «Mamma?»

«Torna a casa. Ci penso io.» gli rispose lei, cupa e minacciosa come non la vedeva da anni, gli occhi scuri fissi sullo chalet. Sentì i capelli drizzarglisi sulla nuca. Non protestò.

«Okay. Vado ad avvisare i nonni.»

Regina annuì appena e avanzò decisa verso il cottage. Dopo un ultimo sguardo preoccupato, Henry corse verso la città.

Le varie modalità in cui avrebbe potuto uccidere lentamente Gold erano l'unico pensiero nella mente di Regina mentre avanzava verso lo chalet nel bosco. Poteva percepire la sua magia permeare l'aria come tanfo di cadavere. L'odio accendeva i suoi occhi, faceva crepitare la sua mano destra. Buttò giù la porta con un gesto del dito indice.

Voleva gridare il suo cognome con tutta la rabbia che aveva, ma ciò che si ritrovò davanti fu troppo sconvolgente per permetterglielo. Emma non c'era, non in quella stanza. Rumple, invece, sorrideva come un imbecille, un cuore perfettamente puro in mano. Era seduto a terra, una gamba, quella sana, piegata, l'altra stesa.

«Dov'è Emma?» gli chiese, un ringhio. Gold continuò a sorriderle. Si rialzò a fatica.

«Era qui un minuto fa. Se n'è appena andata.» rispose prima di mettersi il cuore nel petto. Regina sussultò.

«Che le hai fatto?» urlò, la voce che le tremava. Se quel cuore…

Ma Gold sorrideva, anzi, aveva gli occhi lucidi ora.

«Nulla per cui non fosse destinata. Mi ha salvato. Lei può farcela.»

Regina si accigliò.

«Di chi è quel cuore Gold?»

Lui la guardò come se la risposta fosse più che ovvia.

«Mio.»

Le labbra del Sindaco si dischiusero. Solo allora notò i simboli che sembravano aver bruciato le assi di legno del pavimento, la cera rossa al centro della spirale, il pugnale abbandonato a terra. Era cambiato, lo vedeva, ma non riusciva a capire perché da quella distanza. Si avvicinò di qualche passo, quanto bastava per leggere la scritta sulla lama, per abitudine più che altro. Impallidì quando, invece che Rumplestiltskin, lesse Emma Swan.

Fece due passi indietro, barcollando. Guardò Gold, gli occhi spalancati, poi di nuovo il pugnale, e ancora l'uomo.

«Che le hai fatto?» sussurrò, sconvolta. Non era possibile. L'unico modo per diventare un Signore Oscuro era uccidere il precedente con il pugnale. Non era…

«So cosa stai pensando, Regina.» replicò lui, tranquillo. Recuperò il bastone che aveva poggiato contro la poltrona e si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, avvicinandosi a passo lento e claudicante. «Ma morire non era un'opzione per me. Non così. Emma era destinata a diventarlo, prima o poi. Meglio per un rituale che per omicidio, non trovi?»

Regina ci mise qualche secondo a metabolizzarlo. Emma era la Salvatrice, e la Signora Oscura. Emma. La sua Emma. Sentì la rabbia montarle dentro come un tornado. Alzò di scatto la mano destra e mozzò il respiro di Gold con una scarica di potere, sollevandolo da terra. Il bastone gli cadde di mano e urtò il pugnale.

«Tu ripeterai il rituale e ti riprenderai la tua oscurità. Non farai di Emma un mostro.» ringhiò. Gold, sebbene faticasse a respirare, sorrise.

«Non è possibile ripetere il rituale…» tossì «… esiste una sola candela di Ghartas. Esisteva.» si corresse, indicando la cera sciolta e bruciacchiata a terra con un movimento degli occhi. Regina urlò di frustrazione e lo scagliò contro il muro. Gold rovinò a terra tossendo.

«Trova un modo di farla tornare quella che era o ti giuro, Gold, che tu, Belle e chiunque tu abbia a cuore ne pagherete le conseguenze.» latrò fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Afferrò poi il pugnale da terra e uscì come una furia da quella maledetta casa. Mentre se ne andava, diede fuoco alle pareti con un gesto rabbioso della mano, senza curarsi se Gold stesse uscendo o meno.

Regina fissava il pugnale da almeno un'ora. I suoi occhi erano avviluppati dagli intricati intarsi neri sulla lama lucida, e il nome scritto su di essa la tormentava come se fosse il suo. Emma Swan. Ne sfiorò la forma concava e netta con i polpastrelli. Le lacrime premettero sugli occhi. Emma. Si soffermò sulla E, accarezzandone i bordi.

«Mi dispiace.» sussurrò alla casa vuota. Henry era dai nonni. Non aveva ancora spiegato loro cosa fosse successo, solo che Gold aveva fatto qualcosa ad Emma, ma nulla che la Salvatrice non potesse gestire. Ed era così. Era così? Lo sperava, ci credeva. Emma era forte, non avrebbe mai ceduto all'oscurità, non l'aveva fatto neanche… ma questo era diverso. Diventare l'Oscuro…

Regina raddrizzò la schiena. Era ora di scoprirlo.

«Emma Swan.» disse, la voce arrochita dal pianto inespresso. Se la schiarì un istante dopo. Attese, seduta nel suo studio, dove avevano passato tante ore insieme, scambiandosi nient'altro che qualche sguardo sfuggente, il sorriso sulle labbra.

La Signora Oscura apparve davanti a lei da un vortice di fumo nero.


	14. Capitolo 14

_Vi avviso prima così non vi prende un colpo a fine capitolo, questo è l'ultimo. Vi ringrazio immensamente per ogni like, commento e lettura. Questa storia non sarebbe mai andata avanti senza di voi «3 E scusate per l'attesa per questo aggiornamento!_

 _P.S.: se volete seguirci su altri canali, siamo SwanQueen Cosplay Italia su Facebook, thankstoreginasu Twitter e wrong_in_all_the_right_ways su Instagram, a seconda di quale preferite ;)_

* * *

Emma si risvegliò tra gli alberi. _Curioso_ , sorrise una voce nella sua mente. Era davanti allo stesso albero che l'aveva catapultata lì trent'anni prima. Si mise a sedere, poi si alzò. Si aspettava un capogiro, debolezza. Invece non si era mai sentita meglio. Si guardò le mani. Erano normali. Si toccò la faccia, ma non sembrava che qualcosa fosse cambiato. Tastò la giacca, era pulita. Della melma nera non c'era traccia. Solo… un sibilo nella sua testa, onnipresente, basso e acuto al contempo. La spingeva a camminare, così lo fece. E seppe, senza saperlo, che si stava dirigendo verso la città. Solo dopo lo razionalizzò notando la posizione del Sole nel cielo, tra le fitte fronde verdi. Poi, di colpo, proprio come se fosse accanto a lei, sentì Regina pronunciare il suo nome, e mentre faceva un passo si ritrovò nel suo studio. Rischiò di cadere, ma mantenne l'equilibrio, sebbene un po' goffamente. Si guardò intorno, spaesata. Vide la stessa espressione sul bel viso di Regina.

«Regina…» mormorò, confusa. Il brusio nella sua mente era aumentato, e ne comprese la causa un istante dopo: il pugnale. _Sentiva_ che era quello a chiamarla. Si avvicinò di un passo alla scrivania, gli occhi fissi sulla lama. Regina si alzò in piedi e fece il giro della scrivania, ma lasciò l'arma sul ripiano. Quando si fermò davanti a lei, il pugnale era coperto dal suo corpo alla sua vista.

«Emma! Stai bene? Come ti senti?» le chiese, la preoccupazione che faceva vibrare la sua voce. La bionda alzò gli occhi su di lei, incontrando il suo sguardo. Era sincera, non fingeva. Eppure sentì un muro crearsi tra di loro, enorme e spesso sebbene ci fosse appena un passo di distanza tra i loro corpi.

«Dammi il pugnale.»

Regina spalancò gli occhi. Deglutì ed indietreggiò appena, poggiando natiche e palmi alla scrivania di legno lucido.

«Te lo darò.» disse, accondiscendente. «Ma prima voglio sapere se stai bene.»

Emma piantò gli occhi nei suoi.

«Sto bene. Ora dammi il pugnale.» replicò secca. Regina si umettò le labbra e si mordicchiò l'inferiore, evidentemente sul punto di operare una scelta. Infine, con un lieve sospiro, si voltò appena per prendere il pugnale. Gli lanciò un'occhiata, poi glielo porse, cercando il suo sguardo. Ma Emma fissava il pugnale. Glielo strappò dalle mani. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di sollievo quando l'insopportabile brusio nella sua mente si quietò.

«Grazie.» sospirò, rilassandosi. Quando riaprì gli occhi incrociò lo sguardo preoccupato di Regina. Fece spallucce.

«Lo sentivo. Era fastidioso.» spiegò brevemente. Il Sindaco sembrò sul punto di spezzarsi come un filo troppo teso.

«Emma troverò un modo di aiutarti. Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio.»

L'Oscuro aggrottò la fronte. Lanciò un'occhiata al pugnale prima di incastrarlo tra la cintura ed i jeans. Risistemò la giacca rossa.

«Be', non lo sarà. Non c'è niente da fare e…» di nuovo, si strinse nelle spalle mentre tornava a guardarla. «… non c'è neanche motivo di farlo. Sto bene, davvero.» Si sforzò di sorriderle e le voltò le spalle, pronta ad andarsene. Non era in condizioni di affrontarla, non ora che si sentiva ancora addosso l'odore di quel cottage. Lo odiava. Voleva solo mettersi sotto la doccia e farlo andare via. Ma Regina la fermò afferrandole delicatamente il braccio destro. Emma si voltò a guardarla, stupita. E fu ancora più sorpresa di vedere i suoi occhi scuri così lucidi, umidi. Istintivamente pronunciò il suo nome, o pensò di farlo. Era così vicina che sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle.

«Mi dispiace Emma. È colpa mia, della mia stupidità. Se non ti avessi allontanata…»

La Salvatrice, l'Oscuro, si corrucciò a quelle parole.

«Regina sto bene. Non mi sento diversa, davvero. A parte la storia del pugnale e… be', a volte so cose che non so ma… Sono solo stanca. Davvero, voglio solo andare a casa a fare una doccia. Sono stanca.»

La guardò mordicchiarsi nuovamente il labbro inferiore. Il rossetto se ne stava andando in quel punto. Era così vicina… Riusciva a vedere le striature di un castano più chiaro nelle sue iridi, e le ciglia, così lunghe, anche senza mascara. Sembravano piume di corvo. Un movimento riportò la sua attenzione alle sue labbra, ora dischiuse.

«Emma…» la sentì mormorare, quasi un sussurro. Emma deglutì. Il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome le aveva sempre suscitato emozioni assurde, ma ora… come l'aveva detto ora, con quel pizzico di disperazione, e così tanto calore, la mandò fuori di testa. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò, la mente vuota, puro istinto. La sentì irrigidirsi, ma fu solo un attimo. Proprio mentre il bacio stava facendosi più intenso entrambe, all'unisono, si divisero, facendo un passo indietro. Regina per poco non inciampò nel divano.

Si guardarono, stupite entrambe, sconvolte, i cuori che battevano come folli sotto le casse toraciche. Emma sentiva le guance in fiamme, così come il sangue che scorreva bollente nelle vene, accelerando il suo respiro. Regina sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente. Abbassò lo sguardo, si leccò le labbra mentre si sistemava, inutilmente, i capelli con un gesto nervoso della mano destra.

«Io… mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto…» disse, senza guardarla. Emma poteva vedere le sue gote arrossarsi gradualmente davanti ai suoi occhi. Cercò di ragionare, ma il cervello ancora era staccato. Quindi agì.

«Sta' zitta.» sussurrò saltandole praticamente addosso, prendendola di sorpresa. La spinse sul divano e le fu sopra. Le baciò il collo, poi di nuovo le labbra. Erano così morbide, e piene, e dal momento in cui le aveva assaggiate aveva saputo che non sarebbe stata più in grado di farne a meno. Ascoltò le sue deboli proteste tra i gemiti di piacere.

«Emma, non dovremmo… non è giusto.»

Tornò a baciarle il collo. Strappò i primi due bottoni della camicia bianca del Sindaco tirandola per scoprire quella pelle così calda.

«Zitta.» La voce di Emma raschiò l'aria, roca d'eccitazione.

«Non sei in te…»

La bionda alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi.

«Non sono mai stata me stessa più di ora. E neanche tu.»

Rimasero un istante in silenzio, scambiandosi quegli sguardi, l'uno stupito e dubbioso, l'altro deciso. Poi Emma strappò il resto dei bottoni della camicia di Regina, si sfilò il pugnale dalla cinta e lo lanciò a terra insieme alla giacca e si tolse il maglione chiaro. Seduta su di lei, la guardò dall'alto.

«Dimmi che non è quello che vuoi veramente, e sparirò all'istante.» mormorò guardando l'altra donna negli occhi scuri, foschi di desiderio ma illuminati da una lieve ma indomabile paura. Lo sguardo di Regina cadde sul suo corpo seminudo. Lo sfiorò timidamente con le dita, gli occhi lucidi. La guardò negli occhi.

«Non c'è niente che io desideri, o abbia mai desiderato, più di te.» sussurrò, la voce che tremava appena. Emma sentì gli occhi farsi pesanti, umidi. Un sorriso e un moto di commozione si mescolarono. Sentì il cuore battere più vigoroso, pieno, illuminato e scaldato dal sentimento che vedeva riflesso negli occhi castani. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò dolcemente. Esistevano solo quelle labbra, solo quel profumo, quel calore. Né passato, né presente o futuro, nient'altro oltre loro. La baciò finché non furono entrambe affamate d'aria, poi finì di spogliarla e spogliarsi, e sfiorò delicatamente quel corpo che rasentava il perfetto. Regina seguiva i suoi movimenti, gli occhi nei suoi, e la tirò più vicina, finché non ci fu più nulla a separarle. La mano di Emma, stretta tra loro, si insinuò tra le sue gambe e accarezzò il calore liquido che bagnava le sue labbra. Si mosse lentamente su di lei, con pazienza, eppure l'orgasmo arrivò presto, riempendola e svuotandola al contempo. Ansimando, Regina le accarezzò il viso. Si baciarono ancora, facendo danzare le lingue, poi Regina si mosse e scivolò con cautela via da lei, in ginocchio sul tappeto. La guidò con le mani sui fianchi per farla sedere sul divano, le fece divaricare le gambe per immergersi tra di esse e leccarla e baciarla. Emma chiuse gli occhi e poggiò spalle e collo allo schienale in morbida pelle, gemendo, la testa all'indietro.

«Sicura di stare bene?»

Emma ridacchiò.

«Sarà la decima volta che me lo chiedi.»

Regina si sollevò sul gomito. Lo Sceriffo la guardò. Con i capelli scompigliati, nuda, la sua giacca a coprirle una spalla e la schiena, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

«Emma, abbiamo fatto l'amore, dopo… lo sai. E sei diventata la Signora Oscura. Ho motivo di essere preoccupata per il tuo stato mentale.»

Per tutta risposta, Emma le baciò la punta del naso, un sorriso sul volto.

«Sono seria Swan!» sbottò la mora. Emma rise.

«Lo so, lo so! Ma te l'ho detto, sto bene.» Afferrò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli scuri e se la rigirò tra le dita. «Non dico di non percepirlo. Il potere di Gold, dico. Ma sto bene. Non mi cambia niente, se non che ora so esattamente di cosa sono capace e sono in gradi di fare più cose. Tutto qua. Non me ne frega niente, sono sempre io. Ti è tanto difficile crederlo?» le chiese guardandola ora negli occhi, la fronte aggrottata. La preoccupazione sembrò svanire dal volto di Regina, scacciata da un sorriso.

«No. No, non è affatto difficile. Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta a gestire l'oscurità. Volevo solo…»

Emma le rivolse un sorriso accusatore.

«Volevi solo esserne sicura.»

«No!» esclamò la mora, una bambina sorpresa a rubare caramelle «Io… non intendevo…» balbettò. Emma rise e si sollevò per baciarla, facendo scricchiolare appena il divano di pelle.

«Va tutto bene Regina. Avrei reagito allo stesso modo, se fosse stato il contrario.»

La mora la guardò negli occhi, un misto di rimprovero per averla messa in difficoltà e rimorso nei suoi.

«Sarebbe dovuto essere al contrario.» mormorò. Emma scosse la testa.

«No, invece.» replicò seria. Poi sorrise. «Tu non potresti gestirla.»

Regina spalancò occhi e bocca e le mollò uno schiaffetto sulla spalla. Nel gesto, la giacca scivolò dietro di lei, così, svelta, la riprese e si ricoprì il fianco esposto all'aria fresca della stanza.

«Miss Swan, sei offensiva nonché… presuntuosa!»

Emma non riusciva a trattenere le risa.

«Ma è la verità!» esclamò ridendo.

«Te la faccio vedere io la verità!» ringhiò giocosamente la mora prima di cercare di farle il solletico sui fianchi. Emma rideva già a crepapelle, perciò le fu difficile replicare.

«Vedi? Sei vendicativa e violenta!» ansimò. Questa volta, anche Regina scoppiò a ridere.

«Ho una reputazione da mantenere!»

Finirono a terra, e solo la magia di Regina evitò ad Emma una clavicola incrinata. Sopra di lei, il Sindaco sogghignò.

«Sono sempre più brava io con la magia.»

Emma sorrise appena e inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Bene, perché ho proprio voglia di scoprire in quanti modi possiamo usarla mentre siamo nude e sole.»

Il sorriso della mora si fece malizioso.

«Non ne hai idea.»


End file.
